Amor hinchable y berenjenas
by selene salamander
Summary: COMPLETO Este Harry... siempre mirando donde no debe. Un Severus inusual, un artículo turbador en la tienda de los gemelos, un secreto muy bien guardado por... ¿pero qué descubrirá Harry dentro de sí mismo? amor HPSS, HGMM y RWRL
1. Espionajes indebidos

En la clase, la tensión cristalizaba como hielo en cubitos. Ningún alumno se atrevía a levantar la cabeza de su poción. Snape, como siempre, se paseaba con la barbilla alta y los labios tan fruncidos como su ceño, mirando por encima del hombro a los alumnos temblorosos.  
  
-Observo que el señor Potter no está presente. Díganle que tiene el curso suspenso por faltar a un examen.  
  
"Puede ser", pensó Harry debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, "pero te prometo que tú no vas a olvidarte de este día durante mucho más que un curso".  
  
Harry estaba furioso. Snape había conseguido anular un partido de quidditch que Griffyndor había ganado limpiamente, sólo para favorecer a sus huevitos de serpiente, que no podían hacer nada sin que papá viniera a ayudarlos. Harry estaba harto de las injusticias y arbitrariedades que Snape llevaba a cabo constantemente, y ya iba siendo hora de darle una lección. No le había dicho a Ron y Hermione lo que planeaba: así sería más divertido. Se acercó a Snape por detrás y, con cuidado para que no se le deslizara la capa, tocó ligeramente su cuello.  
  
Pero Snape ni siquiera se inmutó. Sólo al cabo de un rato, lentamente, se giró como si fuera a buscar un libro Volvió a intentar hacerle cosquillas en la espalda. Nada. "Demonios", pensó Harry, "tiene más control de sí mismo que una piedra".  
  
Entonces intentó algo más arriesgado. Cogió una de las manos de Snape y la levantó en el aire. El profesor pareció sorprenderse ligeramente, pero en seguida recuperó el control de su brazo y siguió revisando pociones como si tal cosa. Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso. Quería hacer algo que realmente sobresaltara a Snape, para que toda la clase le viera perder el control. Superando su aversión, volvió a acercarse al profesor de pociones y le palmeó sonoramente el trasero.  
  
Toda la clase levantó la cabeza al oír ese ruido inesperado, y vieron a un Snape ligeramente descompuesto.  
  
-¿Acaso les sobra el tiempo, señores?- susurró malévolamente con su voz de bajo.  
  
Pero estaba inquieto. No era Peeves: el fantasma sabía perfectamente que Snape conocía maneras de castigarle. No era un hechizo a distancia, sabía reconocerlos. Snape sintió otra fuerte palmada en el trasero. "Harry, sé que eres tú..." se dijo... con esa maldita capa de invisibilidad. No era la primera vez que sentía su presencia debajo de ella.  
  
Harry se enfadaba cada vez más. Ya que no podía hacer que Snape se asustara, por lo menos podía ridiculizarle. Cogió una lechuza disecada de un rincón, y se disponía a ponérsela de sombrero al profesor, cuando sintió que se desvanecía. No había visto que los labios del profesor pronunciaban silenciosamente "desmaius".  
  
Harry cayó al suelo, pero la capa de invisibilidad lo seguía cubriendo, así que nadie más lo veía, ni sabía de su presencia allí. Harry estaba a la más completa merced del maestro de pociones.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
El examen había terminado, y todos los alumnos se habían ido ya. Snape se había colocado muy cerca del cuerpo tendido de Harry para que nadie lo pisara al salir. Protegió la puerta, para que nadie pudiera entrar, y entonces, con mucho cuidado, levantó la tela de la capa y recogió del suelo a Harry con delicadeza, para tumbarlo encima de una mesa sobre la que había hecho aparecer una espesa colcha.  
  
Entonces se sentó al lado del muchacho, en el borde de la mesa, y se quedó mirándolo. Pasaron más de veinte minutos, pero Snape no se cansaba de mirar con una paciencia infinita al chico tumbado, de recorrer con sus ojos cada detalle de su rostro y de su cuerpo, de grabar en su mente la expresión de tranquilidad que tenía el muchacho. Snape nunca había visto a Harry dormido, y estaba fascinado con esa imagen.  
  
Sólo después de otro rato largo se atrevió el profesor a acercar su mano temblorosa al rostro de Harry, y a acariciarlo. Su rostro expresaba una ternura que él mismo se sorprendía de sentir.  
  
-Harry...- murmuraba, en voz muy baja-, qué me has hecho, qué le has hecho a este viejo...  
  
Siguió acariciándole la cara y el pelo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, deleitándose en los mechones desordenados, y también acarició la cicatriz., como si quisiera borrársela. Él más que nadie sabía el dolor que dejaba una marca de ese tipo.  
  
Por fin, Snape se decidió a despertar a Harry. Hizo desaparecer la colcha, y murmuró un hechizo de reversión. Sujetó con la mano la capa de invisibilidad, y volvió a exhibir su mejor tono sarcástico cuando se despertó Harry:  
  
-Espero que esté usted orgulloso de su bromita, señor Potter, porque le va a salir un poco cara. Cien puntos menos para griffyndor. Y, por supuesto, tiene el curso suspenso, pero eso se lo ha ganado simplemente con faltar injustificadamente al examen.  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Se sentía humillado e inútil.  
  
-Ahora puede irse, Potter. Y no vuelva a intentar nada así.  
  
Harry estaba un poco sorprendido, pero aprovechó la ocasión y abandonó el despacho. Snape se quedó solo, pensando, un rato más, y luego también se fue.  
  
Entonces salieron de un armario dos figuras encapuchadas: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Llevaban en ese armario más de dos horas. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular palabra.  
  
-¿Ves como no quería hacerte nada malo?- dijo Hermione.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry, al salir de la clase de Snape tras la reprimenda de Snape, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de media hora desmayado.¿Qué había pasado durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué había hecho Snape con él? No sabía qué podía hacer para averiguarlo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: fue a buscar a Hermione para pedirle el giratiempo.  
  
Pero la chica no se lo dio sin que antes Harry le explicara la situación, cosa que no tuvo más remedio que hacer. Hermione fue con él, por suerte. Inteligentemente, ella había previsto que Snape cerraría la clase al terminar el examen, así que se adelantaron bastante en el tiempo y entraron en el armario un rato antes de que empezara el examen. Hermione vio a su yo anterior escribiendo, y tuvo tentaciones de soplarse a sí misma algún detalle olvidado, pero pudo contenerse. Vieron cómo Harry intentaba molestar a Snape, cómo éste lo derribaba, y también vieron todo lo que pasó después.  
  
-Harry ¿puedo decirte algo que te va a molestar?  
  
Sólo Hermione podía hacer una pregunta así.  
  
-¿Tú que crees?- respondió enfadado Harry- Claro que no, si ya sabes que me va a molestar. Además, ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Que Snape no es tan malo, y que sólo nos quita tantos puntos porque yo le provoco, y todo eso, y que en realidad es un excelente profesor y una buena persona...  
  
Harry estaba acostumbrado al rollo habitual de Hermione en defensa de Snape, y era la última cosa que deseaba oír en ese momento.  
  
-No, Harry. No es eso. ¿No te diste cuenta de lo cuidadosos que eran sus gestos? Te trataba con tanta dulzura, con tanta paciencia... nunca había visto a Snape así...  
  
Harry estaba bloqueado. Él también había visto esa escena con sus propios ojos, pero no estaba preparado ni siquiera para empezar a asimilarla.  
  
-Lo que quería decirte es que creo que Snape está enamorado de ti, Harry.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Severus daba vueltas y más vueltas en su mazmorra. Había descubierto uno de los armarios de la clase en desorden, y tenía la grave sospecha de que alguien le había estado espiando mientras admiraba y acariciaba al cachorrito Potter. Estaba realmente harto de esa maldita escuela: no se podía tener ni pizca de intimidad.  
  
Caminaba desnudo por su habitación, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo grisáceo que dejaba escapar un humo verde intenso. Y pensaba. Necesitaba saber cómo descubrir al culpable de espionaje, y entonces...  
  
Oh, entonces esa persona iba a pasarlo mal, realmente mal. Una sonrisa torcida afiló los rasgos de Snape, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad. Se tumbó en su colcha con aspecto de musgo y encendió a distancia el equipo de música.  
  
La habitación se llenó con los primeros acordes del tema "provocación", de Raphael.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Aquella noche, a Harry le estaba costando conciliar el sueño. Las imágenes de Snape acariciándole volvían una y otra vez a su mente, insistentemente, como si tuvieran algo que decirle. Harry se puso a pensar en las palabras que tanto repetía Hermione. Sí, era posible que él no se portara con Snape todo lo bien que debiera, pero... ¿Quién había empezado todo?  
  
Con la cabeza llena de un sentimiento mezclado de culpa, de ira, de frustración, y de desasosiego, Harry consiguió por fin adormecerse. En su sueño, estaba tendido en la mesa de pociones, pero era consciente de las caricias de Snape. Quería levantarse y gritarle, pero no podía. Sin embargo, poco a poco, la constancia de esas manos empezó a parecerle agradable...  
  
Entonces, de repente, no sólo sentía el tacto sino que, de alguna manera, podía ver la expresión de Snape mientras le acariciaba. Snape le miraba como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas y no se atreviera,  
  
Y el contacto de los dedos de Snape con el Harry desmayado se fue haciendo más y más intenso, como si las miradas avivaran las llamas del tacto. Harry sentía cómo su piel reaccionaba y se despertaba ante esas sutiles y tiernas caricias, cómo un hormigueo de diminutos temblores, generado por las huellas dactilares de su profesor, se repartía por todo su cuerpo, transmitiéndole una emoción completamente nueva... todo su cuerpo palpitaba de expectación, esperando la siguiente caricia, suplicando algo más de contacto...  
  
Harry despertó, bañado en sudor, en el dormitorio de Griffyndor. Se incorporó sobre la cama. Su sueño había sido tan real... y tan extraño... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su cabeza? Tardó un buen rato y calmarse y en volver a poder conciliar el sueño.  
  
Pero desde las sombras, alguien no perdía detalle de la evolución de sus "pesadillas"... 


	2. Un juguete sorprendente

Ni€a, Lilith... espero que la situación se vaya resolviendo a su gusto. En esta historia hay mucho espionaje... pero no siquiera las mirones pueden estar seguros de no estar siendo observados, ¿no'. Amazona, gran honor, me gusta mucho tu "regreso al pasado", muy buena idea, síguelo ya...  
  
Besos para Anna Potter y Nevi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Venga, ¡pasad!- dijo una voz un poco gatuna.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el despacho de Mac Gonagall medio a escondidas. Si los demás estudiantes supieran que la jefa de la casa Griffyndor les dejaba utilizar su chimenea para viajar con polvos flu, muchos empezarían a hablar de "favoritismos", con toda la razón del mundo.   
  
Pensaban ir al callejón Dragón. Harry casi hubiera preferido darse una vuelta por los barrios muggle de Londres, quizá por el mercado de Carden Town: necesitaba despejar su cabeza, porque últimamente tenía algo que revoloteaba con alas negras. Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione habían insistido.   
  
-Vamos, Harry, ¿qué vas a encontrar en las tiendas muggle?   
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, sus amigos tenían razón. Así que le pidieron el favor de usar su chimenea a la profesora de transformaciones. Quedaron en ir después de la comida. Al entrar en la habitación, se la encontraron vestida para salir, con su sombrero gris azulado de los domingos.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, ¿listos para viajar?  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron, sorprendidos. No contaban con que la profesora iba a acompañarles. Pero Hermione respondió:  
  
-Estamos impacientes, Minerva. ¿Vamos?  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron, sin entender porqué Hermione llamaba por su nombre de pila a Mac Gonagall, que lucía una sonrisa de niña ilusionada. Es verdad que no salía muy a menudo. Los cuatro sacaron un puñado de polvos flu de su bolsillo, los arrojaron al fuego, y se teletransportaron al callejón Dragón con la característica sensación de gancho en el ombligo.  
  
Aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante. Ya que estaban allí, pidieron unas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, para empezar bien la tarde.  
  
-Bueno, chicos- les comunicó Mac Gonagall- tengo algunas compras que hacer. Quiero visitar esa nueva boutique, "Sangre azul".  
  
-¡Me encantaría verla!- exclamó Hermione- ¿Puedo acompañarte, Minerva?  
  
-Bueno... por supuesto, Hermione.  
  
-Chicos, ¿quedamos para cenar a las nueve en el nuevo restaurante italiano del final de la calle?  
  
Los chicos asintieron. La profesora y su mejor alumna pagaron sus bebidas y se fueron, comentando no se sabe qué asuntos. Harry y Ron dieron sendos largos tragos a sus bebidas.  
  
-No me parece bien hacerse amigo de los profesores- murmuró Ron.  
  
-Ah, ¿Y Lupin? ¿Y Dumbledore? No te confundas, Ron. Creo que simplemente te da rabia que Hermione prefiera pasar tiempo con ella a estar con nosotros.  
  
-Dices unas tonterías... - dijo Ron, con un tono casual más falso que un sickle de chocolate- No tienes ni idea.¡otra cerveza, por favor! ¡Doble!  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Lo primero que hicieron Harry y Ron fue, evidentemente, ir a visitar la tienda de Fred y George. El chico de los ojos verdes esperaba que esta visita le animara un poco, después de los días pensativos y confusos que había sufrido recientemente: necesitaba diversiones.   
  
Efectivamente, el negocio de Fred y George bullía de animación: decenas de niños curioseaban ávidamente, buscando la mejor manera de gastar sus knuts.  
  
Ron se quedó atónito con una especie de triple peonza con satélites, y Harry aprovechó para dar una vuelta, y curiosear qué novedades había en la tienda. En seguida vio una puerta que tenía un letrero colgado:  
  
Sección de entretenimiento para adultos.  
  
Puerta protegida de la entrada de menores.  
  
Harry lamentó ser demasiado joven para que la puerta le dejara entrar, pero en seguida recordó que hacía poco que había cumplido los dieciocho, no como Ron. Qué despiste. Se adelantó, y franqueó la puerta con paso decidido.  
  
Dentro de la pequeña habitación, iluminada con tenues luces rojas, había todo tipo de juguetes sexuales: cigarros afrodisíacos, lazos de seda imposibles de desatar, boas hechas de diminutas serpientes que parecían vivas, geles ultralubricantes con sabor a éxtasis, recordadoras con sonidos estimulantes, pociones para aumentar la sensibilidad de la piel, lenguas trífidas suplementarias y todo tipo de repuestos y suplementos corporales, con y sin movimiento...   
  
Pero en el centro de todo, con un gran cartel que lo anunciaba como el artículo más vendido, había una caja que parecía contener... ¡un muñeco hinchable con el aspecto de Harry!   
  
-No me lo puedo creer- murmuró Harry, con la boca abierta.  
  
-Pues precisamente esta mañana le hemos vendido uno a alguien a quien conoces muy bien...- dijo la voz de Fred a su espalda. Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los dos hermanos de Ron.  
  
-¡No quiero saberlo!- gritó Harry, que temía demasiado saber ya de quien se trataba. Imaginarse a Snape haciendo cualquier cosa con una especie de réplica hinchable de sí mismo era más de lo que podía soportar.  
  
-...no molestes más a Harry- dijo George- Además, no podemos decirlo, Fred. Eso sería violar el secreto profesional.  
  
Pero había una sonrisa burlona en ambos gemelos que a Harry no le gustó ni un pelo. "Ingratos", pensó, "sólo recordar que yo les financié el negocio, y mira cómo me lo pagan..."  
  
-Violar el secreto profesional está mal, ¿verdad? Pero que violen a cientos de pequeños Harrys de plástico da igual, ¿no?   
  
-Pero no se llama como tú, ¿ves? Se llama Barry Cocker, marca registrada. Y no es de plástico: está confeccionado en un polímero de silicona mágica que...  
  
-Fabuloso-, murmuró Harry.   
  
-Vamos, ni siquiera se parece mucho a ti, son sólo las gafas y los ojos verdes... bueno, y el color de pelo, pero hay mucha gente con esas características...  
  
-Sí, seguramente hay mucha gente que, además, viste una túnica de Griffyndor, lleva el pelo demasiado revuelto y tiene una cicatriz en la frente...   
  
-Bueno, Harry, detalles... hay diferencias, por ejemplo, tú no tienes la boca abierta todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, es el precio de la popularidad... Oye, ¿Por qué no nos vamos al "oreja de puerco" y te invitamos a unas pintas de "ala de mosca"?  
  
-Está bien, pero antes dejadme dar una vuelta por la tienda- respondió, aún enfadado.  
  
Recogieron a Ron, que aún seguía en el corro de niños que admiraban las peonzas galácticas, y los gemelos les enseñaron toda la tienda. Cuando pasaron por el cuartito con el cartel en la puerta, Ron pidió que le dejaran pasar, pero fue inútil.  
  
-Cuando seas mayor, hermanito...- dijo George, para provocar aún más el enfado de Ron. Harry tampoco estaba de un humor excelente esa tarde. Sólo de pensar que cualquiera pudiera ver, y no digamos comprar o utilizar un juguete sexual con su cara... le daban escalofríos.  
  
Salieron a la calle y los gemelos les llevaron a una grasienta y maloliente tasca. Fred pidió cuatro "alas de mosca", y les pusieron delante unos vasos de contenido negro-azulado, con matices verdosos.   
  
Flotando en ellas, había un fino reborde de espuma pantanosa.  
  
-No hay nada como esto, créenos...  
  
Seguramente no lo hubiera, pensó Harry, porque nadie querría bebérselo. Cada gemelo hizo desaparecer su pinta de un solo trago. Harry y Ron dudaban. Entre otras cosas porque era el líquido con menos apariencia de ser una bebida que habían visto nunca.   
  
-Venga, Harry, el "ala de mosca" es lo que distingue a los niños de los hombres.- dijo Fred con bravuconería.  
  
-Ron, ¿vas a ser toda la vida el niñito de mamá?  
  
Ningún muchacho puede aguantar ese tipo de comentarios durante mucho tiempo, como demuestra la reacción habitual de Marty Mac Fly al ser llamado "gallina".  
  
-Oh, callate, estúpido- dijo Ron, agarrando con fuerza su vaso.  
  
Harry y Ron se bebieron los combinados, que a pesar de su aspecto de residuos tóxicos tenía un agradable sabor a piña, cola y regaliz. Y ni siquiera parecía demasiado alcohólico. A los pocos minutos, Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que su mal humor y su enfado desaparecían por completo, y que sólo tenían ganas de contar chistes y reírse a carcajadas. Pasaron una hora fantástica escuchando bromas y anécdotas de los gemelos, y casi se olvidan de su cita con Hermione.  
  
-¡Por Merlín! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- exclamó Ron.  
  
-Bueno chicos, nos vemos luego. Y recordad que si alguna vez estáis de mal humor, sólo hace falta beberse un "ala de mosca". Nosotros los bebemos todo el tiempo para no poder estar de mal humor ni un segundo, eso sería terrible para nuestra reputación... Por cierto, chicos, si queréis divertiros esta noche, id al "Tercer ojo", es el sitio más entretenido de todo el callejón...  
  
Se despidieron, y mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante, Harry le dijo a Ron:  
  
-Son tramposos, pero la verdad es que les agradezco que nos hayan descubierto esta bebida...   
  
-Sí... por cierto, ¿Qué le dice el sombrero seleccionador a un centauro tuerto?  
  
Riendo a carcajadas, llegaron al lugar de su cita. Era un edificio de estilo tirolés con la madera pintada de verde, cortinas moradas, y una gran enseña que decía "La melanzana la più grande del mondo". Entraron y vieron a Hermione, que ya estaba sentada... ¡con Mac Gonagall!  
  
-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Llegáis tarde! Vamos a pedir ya, nos morimos de hambre...  
  
Ron parecía repentinamente cohibido, pero Harry le echó una mirada de complicidad y faltó un pelo para que empezaran a reírse a carcajadas. Vino el camarero. Los dos amigos pidieron pasta, mientras que Hermione y Minerva querían una pizza de berenjenas para compartir.  
  
-No sé cómo puedes comer eso- apuntó Ron, censurándola. – Es asqueroso.  
  
-No seas inmaduro, Ron. Reconozco que no siempre me han gustado las berenjenas, por su sabor un poco amargo, pero ahora he aprendido a disfrutar ese matiz. Quizá tú también, en algún momento de tu vida, dejes de comer y de comportarte como un crío- suspiró la chica. Mac Gonagall sonreía.  
  
Pero Ron ya no escuchaba, absorto ante un gran plato de spaghetti con tomate y albóndigas.   
  
Se contaron lo que habían hecho durante la mañana. Las chicas habían estado comprando telas y cintas.  
  
-He descubierto mi afición por el "patchwork" gracias a Minerva- dijo Hermione, pestañeando con aire inocente.  
  
Estoy haciendo una colcha de San Jorge y el Dragón...  
  
La interrumpió un ruido líquido que Ron consiguió hacer con la única ayuda de la salsa de tomate y un spaghetti.  
  
Hermione miró hacia el techo y suspiró.   
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Mac Gonagall se despidió de ellos al terminar de cenar, y volvió al castillo.  
  
-No os portéis demasiado bien- les dijo antes de irse, con una sonrisa nostálgica.  
  
Hermione se quedó pensativa, como si hubiera preferido irse con ella. Pero en seguida se animó, cuando sus amigos la invitaron a un "ala de mosca" en un pequeño bar.   
  
-Por cierto, Ron, ¿qué sitio nos recomendaron tus hermanos? ¿El "Tercer ojo"?  
  
-Sí, creo que era eso.  
  
-Pues lo tenemos justo enfrente.  
  
El club tenía una puerta dorada de estilo indio flanqueada por dos grandes elefantes, detrás de la cual se veían unas cortinas de lentejuelas color vino.  
  
-¡Guau! Parece un sitio estupendo, ¿no? Creo que por una vez mis hermanitos no nos han tomado el pelo...  
  
-¿Te gusta de verdad, Ron? No creía que te interesaran este tipo de lugares.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que sólo puedo ir a tabernas sin fregar? Pues para que lo sepas, puedo comportarme perfectamente en un sitio con clase como este. Vamos para dentro.  
  
Ron cruzó la calle con tanto ímpetu que casi le atropella un carruaje, y los otros le siguieron. La entrada en el club costaba la friolera de un tercio de galeón (eso sí, con consumición incluida), pero Harry invitó a sus amigos.   
  
El portero miraba a Ron de una manera extraña, como pestañeando demasiado. Cuando traspasaron la cortina, sonaba una vieja canción de Barbra Streisand.   
  
-¿Veis? Música elegante, en vez de esos berridos de "Las brujas de Macbeth" o de "Ofelia y las raíces".  
  
Se sentaron en asientos acolchados de terciopelo, entre decenas de cojines, alrededor de una mesa que tenía un mosaico de Vishnú. Había cortinas de raso entre las mesas.  
  
Los tres chicos se miraron en silencio durante un rato, impresionados por el aspecto del lugar, y luego estallaron en una carcajada. Volvieron a contarse un par de chistes, que estaban repetidos pero les hacían la misma gracia, y llegó un camarero que tenía la piel azul y seis brazos.  
  
Pidieron las bebidas, y luego Ron y Hermione entraron en una larga discusión acerca de si las extremidades suplementarias del camarero eran o no de nacimiento. Pero mientras tanto, Harry escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, al otro lado de la cortina, en la mesa contigua. Don hombres mantenían una conversación bastante interesante.  
  
-... no te lo puedo explicar, fue maravilloso. Cómo se deslizaban sus dedos por mi cuerpo, cómo me manejaba, me sentía un pedazo de barro amasado por sus ágiles manos... era como si supiera exactamente qué hacer conmigo, cuál era la manera más infalible de excitarme, y luego se divirtiera prolongando mi agonía, jugando en el borde de lo insoportable hasta que tuve que suplicar, pero mereció la pena, cuando por fin me tomó, me llevó más alto de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, de verdad, tuve un placer tan brutal que cuando terminó me quedé como sin fuerzas, agotado... fue delicioso.  
  
-Qué suerte. Hace mucho que no estoy con alguien así.  
  
Esa segunda voz le resultaba familiar a Harry... muy familiar. Pero le costaba localizarla en ese contexto, y con varias copas en el cuerpo. Siguió escuchando, cada vez más intrigado.  
  
-Te prometo que no sabía que se pudieran hacer ese tipo de cosas en una cama... tensaba mi piel, me arañaba justo en los lugares adecuados... me hacía cosas tan inesperadas que simplemente el no saber qué iba a ser lo siguiente me excitaba rabiosamente, y de repente algo helado en mi espalda, y de pronto algo abrasador y húmedo devorándomela... y ni siquiera tenía los ojos vendados, todo pasaba rapidísimo, pero parecía tan despacio...  
  
-Sé de lo que me hablas. Qué envidia me das.  
  
Esa voz... esa voz... ¿de quién era?  
  
-Sí, pero ahora... dice que no quiere que pase otra vez. ¿Es verdad que nunca está más de una noche con nadie?  
  
-Hace muchos años que es así. Cuando yo lo conocí... bueno, ya hace tanto tiempo de eso que es como si fuera una persona distinta... por ejemplo, aún no había perfeccionado tanto sus técnicas... pero ya tenía ese aura morbosa que nos tenía locos a unos cuantos.  
  
Un momento... ¿"lo" conocí?. No era posible. ¿Estaban hablando de un hombre? Pero las dos voces eran inequívocamente masculinas...   
  
-En esa época sí que tuvo algún amante que le duró más tiempo... Por cierto, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?   
  
-Claro.  
  
-Era yo. Me enamoré de él en tercero, y le buscaba por los pasillos como un lobo en celo... en quinto, por fin, conseguí atraparlo, aunque tuve que usar algunas malas artes... estuvimos juntos durante casi un año, en secreto, pero después me dejó. No podía soportar a mis amigos.   
  
-¿Y por qué no dejaste a esos amigos? Yo no lo habría dudado.  
  
-Era una situación complicada... pasaron demasiadas cosas, y realmente no me dejó elección. Ahora sé que nunca nos hubiera ido bien juntos. Pero de vez en cuando echo de menos esas manos...  
  
Por Merlín... Harry ya sabía de quien era esa voz. Se trataba de Remus Lupin. De modo que era... Harry se sintió bastante mareado.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas un rato como en la luna... -dijo Hermione.  
  
Pero Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios, como pidiendo a sus amigos que guardaran silencio, y luego siguió escuchando. Quería saber de quién estaba hablando Remus, porque tenía una horrible sospecha. Ron y Hermione siguieron contándose tonterías y riendo.  
  
-No te hagas ilusiones con él- continuó Lupin.- Es un alma torturada, y sospecho que no sabe ni puede querer a nadie. Yo llegué a conocerlo mejor que nadie, pero el chico que me dio su confianza y su afecto ya no existe. Haber estado en el lado oscuro durante tanto tiempo es un juego muy peligroso, y deja secuelas inevitablemente. Intenta olvidarlo, Jeff.  
  
-Ojalá fuera tan fácil... No sabes cuánto he deseado a ese hombre, Remus, desde que era mi profesor y me pasaba la clase mirándole los labios, la espalda, las manos... Me tocaba pensando en su voz... Por Merlín, si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sé ahora... Qué idiota, ¿verdad? Qué difícil es deshacerse de las obsesiones de la adolescencia. Si nunca nos hubiésemos acostado...Pero tengo el recuerdo de esa noche tan grabado, no sueño con otra cosa... y cómo me acariciaba...  
  
Harry se estremeció. No podían estar hablando de otro. La visión de los dedos de Snape recorriendo su rostro y su cuello cobraba una dimensión diferente después de lo que estaba oyendo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había dos hombres besándose en la barra del bar. Ron los miraba, petrificado totalis. Casi echaba humo.  
  
-Mecachis en la mar estos cabrones de mis hermanos nos han mandado a un bar de maricas como los agarre los machaco...  
  
-Por eso el portero te miraba así, Ron. Creo que le gustabas. Te estaba poniendo ojos golositos...  
  
Ron la miró, horrorizado.  
  
-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Por favor, no le den más de beber a esta chica!- gritó Ron.  
  
-Ron, si quieres nos vamos. Ya veo que no estás cómodo.  
  
-Harry, ¿cómo diantres quieres que esté cómodo en un bar de mariquitas? ¿y si me miran?  
  
-Ron, no te hagas ilusiones. Mira qué guapos son todos los chicos aquí...- puntualizó Hermione, bebiendo con una pajita su daiquiri de coco.  
  
Era cierto. Los hombres y muchachos que se paseaban o estaban sentados llevaban ropas muy bien escogidas, tenían en general un pelo estupendo, y sus cuerpos parecían estar cuidadosamente trabajados. Por no hablar de sus cutis perfectamente hidratados.  
  
Ron no vio salir de la cortina a Lupin y a su acompañante cuando empezó a decir:  
  
-Vamonos ahora mismo de aquí antes de que venga uno de esos maricas y nos...  
  
-Buenas noches, Ron- le interrumpió Lupin, cortante.  
  
-Euh... eehh...  
  
-Quiere decir buenas noches. ¿Qué tal, Remus?- dijo Hermione, levantándose para saludarlo con un beso- ¡Qué alegría verte!  
  
-Os presento a Jeff. ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que Lupin llevaba un paquete que tenía la forma y el tamaño exactos del envoltorio del muñeco "Barry Cocker, marca registrada".  
  
-Remus, por favor, dime que eso no es un...- dijo Harry con pesar.  
  
Remus, de repente, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, tenemos que irnos. Chicos, encantado de veros, ¿eh?  
  
Lupin abandonó el local con Jeff, rápidamente. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí, exactamente? 


	3. Pobre, pobre Harry

Amazona Verde y Ni€a: sí, pobre Harry... ahora veremos cómo le afecta esta crisis, lo cual no es tan gracioso... gracias por sus comentarios maravillosos.  
  
Lilith, Anna y Nevi: lo de Remus es una gran sorpresa, sobre todo para Harry, pero es que el pobre aún no sabe mucho de la vida... y lo que le queda por aprender... ¿Quién se lo enseñará? Muchos besos.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El lunes llegó tan rápido que pilló a Harry completamente por sorpresa. No había sido capaz de analizar ni la mitad de lo que había pasado en los últimos días, ni había podido contárselo a nadie, porque Hermione había estado muy ocupada visitando a Mac Gonagall; no sabía qué demonios hacer, y en diez minutos tenía clase con Snape. Más le valía irse ya.  
  
Lo peor de todo era que Remus y Jeff le habían descubierto un Snape totalmente nuevo, una especie de experto en caricias... él mismo había visto sus dedos acariciarlo como si cada gesto fuera una frase magnífica... No podía evitar imaginarse a Snape como un experto amante, aunque la simple idea le causara horror... pero, ¿por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?  
  
Estaba sentado en un frío peldaño de la escalera de Gryffindor, sin saber que una presencia oculta le miraba.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Quizá Harry estaba completamente trastornado, pero, desde luego, Snape parecía el mismo de siempre, con su actitud serena pero hiriente. Había descubierto cierto cabello rubio oscuro, largo y rizado, en el armario de la clase... y tenía una sospechosa a la que castigar. En realidad, era más que sospechosa. Sólo de pensar que esa cotilla podía haber presenciado aquel rato con Harry... O peor aún, habérselo contado a él... Snape crepitaba. Pero no podía dejarlo traslucir... demasiado.  
  
-Señorita Granger, deje ya de remover esa mezcla si no quiere convertirla en pudding de rana. Escuche lo que digo de vez en cuando, quizá le ayude. Dos puntos menos para Griffyndor.  
  
Diez minutos después...  
  
-Ganger, le recomiendo que vaya a visitar a Madame Pomfrey para que le desatasque los oídos. Dije claramente "dos" gotas de suero de mandrágora. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
La pobre Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que ya no podría ni contar hasta tres. Pero Snape parecía divertirse, y se regodeaba en buscarle defectos.  
  
-Granger, esto es demasiado. Ha utilizado usted la cuchara de bronce en lugar de la de cobre, como dije. Diez puntos menos...  
  
Harry sintió que le ardía la sangre de rabia ante esa injusticia: todo el mundo estaba utilizando la primera cuchara que tenía a mano. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que ahora sí que sabía una manera de alterar a Snape: sería fácil ponerle nervioso teniendo en cuenta que, supuestamente, se sentía atraído por Harry. Pensó rápidamente, ¿qué hacían las chicas de las películas en esas situaciones?  
  
Se levantó como si fuera a preguntarle una duda al profesor, y se acercó mucho a él.  
  
-Profesor, he oído que es usted un buen médico, quizá pueda ayudarme. Es que me duele mucho este labio.  
  
Mientras decía esto, se pasaba la lengua por el labio superior como si le escociera, pero manteniendo una mirada de desafío sobre Snape, que miró atónito a Harry durante un segundo.  
  
-¡Potter! ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir la clase con una tontería semejante? ¡Cinco puntos menos para Griffyndor!  
  
Harry volvió a su sitio, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su interior. La voz de Snape había sido entrecortada, casi jadeante, tan distinta a su aplomo habitual... le había costado cinco puntos, pero había conseguido hacerle perder el control por un instante. Y por un instante había parecido humano, vulnerable, sensible... Pero Harry ahuyentó esos pensamientos como si fueran insectos. Lo que pasa es que los insectos son insistentes, y difíciles de localizar.  
  
A lo largo de la clase, Snape se equivocó dos veces en su explicación, como Hermione no tardaba en indicarle, obteniendo como agradecimiento furibundas miradas. Harry se preguntaba a qué podía deberse su nerviosismo... estaba disfrutando más que nunca, y tenía un plan.  
  
Pero, antes de que la clase terminara, Snape consiguió encontrar una excusa para castigar después de clase a... Hermione Granger. Toda la clase contuvo la respiración. Hermione, dignamente, recogió sus cosas y se fue.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Seamus llegó corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Lo habéis visto ya? Es muy fuerte...  
  
En ese momento vio a Harry, y enmudeció de repente, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. Le había parecido que no estaba en la mesa.  
  
-¿Si hemos visto qué, Seamus?- preguntó Hermione, molesta, con su vocecilla de sabihonda.  
  
-Pues... la... la nueva escoba de Malfoy. Sí, eso es.  
  
-Un momento. En tu primera frase habías utilizado un artículo masculino, y en la segunda te has referido a "una" escoba... esto no encaja...  
  
-Desde luego, Hermione... siempre estás igual. Se todo lo perfeccionista que quieras, pero desde luego...- dijo Ron. Seamus suspiró, aliviado, pero nadie salvo Harry se dio cuenta- Hey, yo quiero ver esa escoba... pero no me acercaré mucho al sucio Malfoy.  
  
Sin embargo, Harry creía saber qué era lo que Seamus estaba ocultando. Había atado cabos: no quería que Harry lo supiera, y el objeto era algo que tenía Malfoy... se imaginó que al rubio de Slytherin no le había sido difícil conseguir un Barry Cocker, y que ahora se divertía enseñándoselo a todo el mundo. Estupendo. Lo mejor de todo era que Seamus no parecía estar haciendo nada para impedirlo, sino que propagaba alegremente la noticia... vaya amigos tenía.  
  
No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su suposición era correcta. Primero, Slytherins de todas las edades y géneros le silbaban al pasar, le hacían comentarios sobre su disponibilidad sexual, y siempre le llamaban Barry, pronunciándolo de una forma equívoca si había un profesor delante; pero después, las risitas y cuchicheos se habían extendido a todas las casas. Cuando un grupito de quinto de Hufflepuff (incluso los bonachones tejones...) también le llamó "cojincito", se le cayó el alma a los pies. Hogwarts estaba empezando a convertirse en una antesala del infierno...  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry decidió escaparse a Hogsmeade esa noche. Necesitaba emborracharse... pero cuando estaba saliendo del dormitorio, pasadas las doce, se le unió Ron.  
  
-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó el pelirrojo, somnoliento.  
  
-Al pueblo.  
  
-¿Y te ibas sin mí? No, ni hablar. Un segundo...  
  
Ron se vistió de cualquier manera, haciendo tanto ruido que Harry creyó que los iban a descubrir. Pero no fue así, y al cabo de un rato ya estaban caminando por el túnel más corto hacia la aldea mágica  
  
-Oye, Harry- le dijo Ron mientras caminaban.  
  
-Qué- le contestó secamente Harry, mientras caminaba con una prisa furiosa.  
  
-Tengo que contarte una cosa. Ya sé porqué todos se ríen un poco de ti... No te va a gustar nada.  
  
-Yo también lo sé. Lo vi el día que fuimos a la tienda de tus hermanos. Estaba en la habitación para adultos en la que no te dejaron entrar.  
  
Ron murmuró algo acerca de vengarse de Fred y George, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era mejor el silencio.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la aldea, ya era tan tarde que sólo estaba abierta la más oscura taberna, en la que las sombras se agazapaban. Pero les dio igual. Ron pidió un "ala de mosca", pensando que su amigo haría lo mismo, pero no fue así:  
  
-Sangre de hada.  
  
Ron se sobresaltó. Esa era una de las bebidas más fuertes del mundo mágico. La tabernera, a quien le faltaba un ojo, cogió una polvorienta y vetusta botella y vertió su contenido en una jarra de cristal doble. Era un líquido rosáceo e irisado.  
  
-Bébetelo rápido, antes de que se ponga azul oscuro- le advirtió con una voz de viejo lobo de mar.  
  
Harry le dio un gran trago. Ron se dio cuenta de que si se tomaba el "ala de mosca" iba a reírse solo.  
  
-Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor... o mejor dicho, dos- calculó Ron, al ver el gran tamaño de la bebida de Harry, que ya empezaba a virar al azul claro.  
  
Mientras los dos chicos emprendían el camino hacia una borrachera triste, alguien en el bar no les quitaba el ojo de encima.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry estaba en un claro del bosque. Los árboles eran tan altos y espesos que sólo unas gotas de luz se filtraban desde el cielo, aunque era de día, como la vidriera verde de una catedral.  
  
El suelo era de un espeso musgo verde Slytherin, tan agradable al tacto que daban ganas de tumbarse en él. A lo lejos se oía el ruido de los pájaros, y más cerca, el de un fresco arroyuelo. Harry estaba solo en aquel idílico paisaje... ¿o no? De repente, los cascos de un caballo se fueron acercando a él. Sabía que era negro sin mirarlo. Oyó que el jinete se bajaba del caballo de un salto.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta, y vio a Snape, que acababa de sacar una pequeña hoz de oro, y que estaba recogiendo algunas hierbas.  
  
-No se moleste por mí, señor Potter, no quiero interrumpir sus pensamientos divagantes. Procuraré no hacer mucho ruido.  
  
Pero el chico se le acercó, lleno de curiosidad. Ahora, Snape estaba recogiendo unos diminutos glóbulos azules que parecían ser parásitos de un líquen anaranjado, y los guardaba en un tubo de ensayo.  
  
-Supongo que no sabrá usted el nombre o la función de estos delicados organismos- dejó caer Snape sin mirarlo.  
  
-No- dijo Harry, con una voz soñadora,- pero sí conozco el nombre de eso- y señaló sobre sus cabezas, - se llama muérdago, y sirve para...  
  
Harry besó al sorprendido profesor de pociones, que dejó caer la hoz de druida y el tubo de ensayo. Al principio estaba tan asombrado que no reaccionaba, pero Harry notó pronto que sus labios empezaban a jugar lentamente, y después su lengua...  
  
Los pájaros cantaban, un arroyo hacía música con el agua, la luz tocaba el suelo en forma de gotas. Y, debajo del muérdago, el beso duraba horas y horas, deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor, convirtiendo el futuro en presente.  
  
Pero era sólo un sueño.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Ron y Harry despertaron en medio de un callejón de Hogsmeade. Acababa de amanecer. Hedwig picoteaba la ropa de Harry, ¿cómo se las habría arreglado para encontrarle?  
  
Harry estaba aturdido, pero entre las brumas y el oleaje de la resaca había una sensación agradable... muy agradable y muy oculta. No recordaba lo que había soñado.  
  
-Demonios, Harry, tienes el peor aspecto que he visto en mi vida...  
  
-Tú también estás estupendo. ¿Nos acercamos a la recepción en la embajada?  
  
Ron rió, contento de ver que Harry había recuperado su sentido del humor.  
  
-Si nos ponemos en marcha ya, quizá nos de tiempo a ducharnos antes de la segunda clase.... - dejó caer Ron.  
  
-O de desayunar en vez de ducharnos, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry intentaba a toda costa parecer el mismo de siempre. Pero era realmente difícil, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez se sentía más diferente.  
  
Y esa misma mañana volverían a tener clase de pociones. 


	4. Malfoy al desnudo

Niña: muchas gracias por tu comentarios. Espero que te guste el resto ;

Anna Ptter y Lilith: Ahí va otro capítulo. Por cierto, estoy preparando otro fic para que necesito algo de ustedes... pronto lo sabrán... jijiji...Besazos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optaron por desayunar, evidentemente.

Ron y Harry llegaron los últimos al gran comedor, tras haber caminado por un túnel subterráneo durante una hora. Eso, sumado a su aspecto resacoso, producía cierto efecto espectacular.

-Harry, ¿te han estado usando de muñeco en una piara, o en un pantano?- chilló Parvati con su horrible voz, provocando las carcajadas de muchas mesas.

-¡No le contestéis, por favor!- susurró Hermione, nerviosa- mirad el marcador.

Gryffindor iba perdiendo por más de cuarenta puntos. Les recordó que si quedaban los últimos, serían vendidos uno por uno en la rifa anual para la beneficiencia.

"Perfecto", pensaron los dos. Ni siquiera se acordaban.

Ron y Harry se sentaron, intentando calmarse. Por supuesto, ningún profesor apareció para castigar a Parvati por el escándalo.

Ron se sirvió una ración doble de panceta crujiente y dos raciones de huevo revuelto con patatas. Pero Harry, de repente había perdido el apetito, mientras la ira contra la casa de las serpientes, contra Draco Malfoy, y algo más contra Severus Snape crecía y creía en su interior. Pero lo peor era ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y el enfado, la rabia contra sí mismo. La culpa.

Porque acababa de recordar lo que había soñado aquella noche, eso que le estaba haciendo sentir tan bien; y descubrió con horror que, aún sabiendo que se trataba de Snape, le seguía gustando la idea.

...oooOOOooo...

Tan sólo durante el camino desde el comedor hasta la lóbrega mazmorra donde tenía lugar la clase de pociones, Harry fue escuchó todas las frases publicitarias que había en el envoltorio de "Barry Cocker". Y lo que era peor: de vez en cuando, le parecía detectar miradas de complicidad o de flirteo entre algunos varones de tendencias alternativas. Hermione le susurró:

-Tengo un plan para lo de Malfoy. Te lo cuento después de la clase.

Y Harry se alegró un poco. Llegaron a la clase. Harry quiso sentarse con Ron, pero Snape se lo impidió: aquella poción era un trabajo individual. Y de paso, le restó cinco puntos a Gyiffindor por intentos impertinentes.

Iba pasando el tiempo. De vez en cuando, Harry sentía que la mirada de Snape le sobrevolaba, sin posarse nunca, pero con una intensidad que Harry notaba en la piel. Y no soportaba sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese estímulo: sus músculos en tensión, la piel hipersensible y todo el vello incandescente. La cabeza la daba vueltas: sólo había dormido un par de horas, y las había aprovechado para soñar con Snape... qué gran reposo. Oh, incluso se le estaba contagiando el sarcasmo...

Snape restaba puntos a Gryffindor cada diez minutos. Era una locura. Hasta un alumno de primero se daría cuenta de lo inquieto que estaba. "Pero, ¿por qué?", pensaba Harry, "se supone que él no sabe que yo sé... a no ser que ese Jeff, el que iba con Lupin, le haya contado que escuché cierta conversación..."

Harry trabajaba en su poción sin ningún interés. Cortaba los tallos de asfódelo y los capullos de gusano de seda de cualquier manera, Snape evitaba pasar por su lado, con lo que al menos no le restaba puntos. Pero se cebaba en Neville, en Ron, en Seamus... y especialmente en Hermione, haciendo que a Harry le hirviera la sangre. Era como si todo Gryffindor estuviera pagando una guerra personal entre el profesor y él.

Tomó una decisión drástica. Esperaba que no le causara demasiados daños... respiró hondo, reunió valor, y se las arregló para echarse el contenido de su caldero por encima.

La poción ardía, y le quemó toda la túnica en segundos, llegando hasta su piel. Era un dolor agudo, como el que causarían millares de agujas al rojo vivo. Harry profirió un grito ahogado.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios has hecho?- Snape se acercó, asustado, y sacó la varita rápidamente- ¡"_accio tunica_"!

Toda la ropa de Harry desapareció, y con ella la quemazón. Snape enarcó los ojos un instante, al ver el cuerpo completo de su alumno.

-¡"_pluvius localis_"!

Una pequeña nube se formó sobre Harry en décimas de segundo, y empezó a llover sobre él para lavarle completamente los restos de poción.

-Señor Potter, nunca he visto un alumno más inútil- dijo Snape, alterado- ¿Sabe lo que habría pasado si esa poción hubiera permanecido sobre su piel unos segundos más?

-No, profesor- respondió serenamente un Harry desnudo y erguido, que mostraba su cuerpo con orgullo mientras miles de gotitas de agua lo recorrían, haciéndolo resplandecer.

Toda la clase esperaba la respuesta de Snape, queriendo saber si a Harry le habrían salido pechos o setas amarillas, pero Snape se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba detenido en el tiempo en dirección a Harry, con una extraña mirada brillante.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!- exclamó de pronto, rugiendo.

El tono había sido realmente convincente. Los alumnos, incluso los de Slytherin (especialmente ellos, que conocían muy de cerca los enfados de Snape) huyeron corriendo, abandonando sus calderos de peltre.

Pero Harry aún le mantuvo la mirada durante unos largos segundos más, y después salió del calabozo caminando lentamente, sintiendo el peso ardiente de la mirada del profesor entre su espalda y sus piernas.

Y no sólo la de Snape.

...oooOOOooo...

-¡Harry! Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Hermione parecía muy decidida.

-Tengo una idea. Primero: vamos a robarle el muñeco ese a Malfoy. Segunda: vamos a modificarlo... he estado buscando información sobre escultura y relieve mágico en la biblioteca... y transformarlo en una réplica de Draco.

A Harry se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Es una idea buenísima! ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

-Esta noche, después de mi castigo con Snape- dijo Hermione-. Me tienen harta.

...oooOOOooo...

Se encontraron a las once, tras el castigo de Hermione. Parecía agotada.

-Me ha estado intentando sonsacar... sospecha que le espié aquel día que te retuvo. Pero creo que he disimulado bastante bien. Me ha dado la impresión de que no está seguro de que fuera yo... menos mal, ¿te imaginas el castigo?

-Me extraña que no te haya borrado directamente la memoria- le dijo Harry.

-Mucha gente se daría cuenta de eso... - dijo misteriosamente Hermione.

Los dos amigos se sumergieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigieron a las mazmorras de las serpientes.

...oooOOOooo...

Malfoy tenía la única habitación individual de Slytherin. Estaba protegida con unos veintisiete hechizos, que Hermione tardó algunos minutos en neutralizar. Abrieron la puerta con muchísimo cuidado, y buscaron por toda la habitación sin encontrar nada. De pronto, oyeron un ruido.

-¡Es Draco! ¡Rápido, bajo la capa!

Hermione y Harry se pegaron a una esquina de la habitación, y vieron a Malfoy llegar de muy mal humor, y quitarse la ropa con violentos tirones. Cuando se quedó desnudo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, hasta que se tranquilizó un poco. Entonces, con mucho cuidado, sacó a su Barry Cocker hinchado y erecto de debajo de su cama, y lo depositó tiernamente sobre la colcha.

-Menos mal que te tengo a ti... si no fuera por eso, te prometo que me mataría...

Harry cerró los ojos, horrorizado. Hermione le dio la mano como para tranquilizarle, e impedir que interviniera. Draco estaba cubriendo de besos al muñeco hinchable, y frotándose contra su piel de polímero de silicona mágica de primera calidad.

-No me lo puedo creer- susurró Harry con un volumen casi inaudible.

Draco arañaba la piel hinchada, arrancándole chirridos de plástico, e introducía su lengua por la boca abierta de la figura.

Harry se tapaba los oídos con fuerza, y cerraba los ojos desesperado para impedir que entrara en ellos ni un solo fotón.

Pero Hermione, siempre curiosa, no perdía detalle de las contorsiones del rubio. Nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más, era uno de los lemas de su repertorio.

-Oh, sí, Barry, Barry...- gemía Draco, introduciendo su insignificante dedalillo en un entrante estratégico de la figura- ¿lo sientes? ¿lo notas dentro?

Draco manchó rápidamente el muñeco, en una operación que a Hermione le recordó los alivios de su gato. Jadeante, se abrazó a Barry Cocker y apagó la luz con la varita. Poco tiempo después, Hermione escuchó sus desagradables ronquidos y dio un suave tirón de Harry.

Ya en los pasillos de Slytherin, Hermione le explicaba a Harry:

-Por favor, no digas nada...

-¡Estaba diciendo el nombre del muñeco! O sea que no es que esté enamorado de ti... ¡Es que le gusta el plástico! ¡Y además la tiene diminuta diminuta! Claro, con eso no podría hacer disfrutar ni a una ardilla, por eso nunca va con chicas.... - iba diciendo Hermione como para sí misma.

Pero Harry no quería saber nada. Fastidiado por los comentarios, ya que le había pedido que no comentara nada de la escena que acababan de ver, salió de debajo de la capa, justo a tiempo de tropezarse con Snape.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Visitas nocturnas a Slytherin! Cómo nos alegra su visita- el filo sarcástico de Snape brillaba de puro afilado- Le voy a enseñar la casa, pase, pase...- dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza un hombro de Harry.

Hermione, arrebujada bajo la capa, se asustó de la rabia que dejaban traslucir esas palabras, y decidió seguirlos.

Snape guió a Harry hasta su despacho, una sala que no conocían: era una pequeña habitación insonorizada. ¿Por qué? La chica pensó que Snape podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa, y se fue corriendo a avisar a Mac Gonagall.

...oooOOOooo...

Harry, bajo el brazo de Severus, estaba rabioso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de odio hacia Draco, hacia Snape, hacia todo Slytherin y sus malditas serpientes omnipresentes. Sentía su sangre hervir, y eso le impedía pensar. Guiado por Snape, llegaron hasta un pequeño despacho insonorizado con métodos _muggle_ y mágicos. Harry se estremeció, pensando para qué podría servir tanta protección acústica, e imaginó torturas infinitas; pero se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que la idea de estar sometido a una tortura por Snape lo excitaba: recordaba los comentarios del amigo de Lupin en el bar uno por uno. Se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar que esas ideas cupieran en su cabeza.

Snape sentó a Harry en una silla de un empujón, y cerró la puerta con la varita.

-Harry, ¿qué hacías aquí? ¿habías venido para espiarme otra vez?

Harry se sobresaltó. El tono de Snape había sido casi dulce, comprensivo, y además le había tuteado. Algo iba muy mal. ¿Dónde estaba la trampa?

-No, profesor. Quería darle una lección a Malfoy- dijo Harry, sin mirar a Snape.

Este guardó silencio. Quizá esperaba otra respuesta...

-Ya he visto el muñeco. Y también sé que estuviste en el "Tercer ojo"...

Harry cerró los ojos. No, por favor... no podía enfrentarse a esta conversación precisamente con Snape. Él mismo había empezado el juego, sí, pero se había vuelto demasiado en su contra.

-Profesor, NO soy gay, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no tengo la culpa de que unos pervertidos quieran fabricar flotadores con forma de mí, ni de que los gemelos Weasley me gastaran una broma diciéndome que ese bar era normal. Fue un accidente que estuviéramos allí. No me gustan los chicos, ¿de acuerdo?

Snape guardó silencio. Si Harry lo hubiera mirado, habría descubierto una expresión de profunda decepción y tristeza en su cara.

-Estoy harto de que todo el mundo crea saberlo todo de mí- continuó el muchacho, mirando al suelo, como para sí mismo- Ojalá fuera normal...

Entonces Snape hizo algo muy inesperado. Levantó el rostro de Harry con la mano, en un gesto lento pero firme, y le obligó a enfrentar su mirada.

-Voy a decirte algo para que nunca lo olvides, Harry. Eres un chico muy afortunado. Lo tienes todo en la vida. No te atrevas a quejarte porque la gente te conoce y te aprecia. Puede que creas que te han sucedido desgracias en la vida, pero créeme: tú no conoces el dolor.

Los ojos de Snape reflejaban la amargura más intensa que Harry había visto en su vida. De repente, sintió que todo era absurdo: las peleas, la venganza, los malditos puntos. Snape y él habían compartido secretos y situaciones verdaderamente importantes, y el chico se dio cuenta de que tenían mutuamente más cosas en común que, seguramente, con ninguna otra persona. Le mantuvo la mirada largamente, hasta que la expresión de Severus fue cambiando y se convirtió en una mirada de ternura, como si quisiera de ese modo enseñarle todo lo que había de bueno en él, con un discurso silencioso que dejara salir su alma a través de sus ojos.

Harry, sin darse cuenta, giró su rostro sobre la mano de Snape, y cerró los ojos, frotando su mejilla contra sus dedos, convirtiendo ese contacto en una caricia. Snape estaba sorprendido, y a la vez... ¿se podría decir, tratándose de él que "emocionado"?...

En ese momento Mac Gonagall y Hermione entraron apresuradamente en la habitación.


	5. Tormentas

Nevi, te echaba de menos…  
  
Anna Potter, el verdadero amor es un juego lento… y sádico…  
  
Niea, creo que lo de Malfoy es incurable… por lo menos en este fic.  
  
Hola, Nunu… weird world is comming.  
  
Y Lilith, sí, el nuevo fic es sobre un Harry un poco más mayor y un Severus aún más maltratado por la vida… en cuanto termine este lo cuelgo y les digo…. ¡Estén atentas!  
  
¡Besos!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry ya no tenía ganas de continuar el jueguecito de poner nervioso a Snape. Pasaba mucho tiempo pensando. Alguna vez intentó hablar con Hermione, pero ¿cómo podría entenderlo ella? Cuando le descubrió, con Mac Gonagall, en el despacho de Snape, puso cara de horror. No, sólo servía alguien que hubiera tenido el mismo tipo de dudas. Entonces se acordó de Lupin, y le mandó una lechuza pidiéndole consejo. Sólo le explicaba a medias la situación, pero Lupin era muy buen entendedor.  
  
…oooOOOooo…  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Cuánto me alegra recibir noticias tuyas. Ante todo, quiero aclararte que cierta compra, de la que seguramente sospechaste, no era para mi uso personal sino un regalo.  
  
Es estupendo que te hayas dado cuenta de que los conflictos de la escuela son insignificantes. Yo nunca conseguí hacérselo entender a James y a Sirius… Sirius, mi buen amigo, que podría estar vivo aún si no hubiera desconfiado de Severus.  
  
Sí, Harry, yo fui muy amigo de Severus. Descubrí en él una mente lúcida y sutil, un gran talento, un amigo sensato que siempre supo escucharme, y un alma sensible, demasiado sensible, demasiado vulnerable a las agresiones del exterior. Siempre he pensado que fue ese dolor, el sufrimiento ante los dolores del mundo, lo que le empujó a ser un mortífago. Y eso es culpa mía, en una parte grande: sé que Sev creyó que yo prefería ser amigo de James antes que compañero suyo. Pero no era verdad. Sin embargo, un día, por un malentendido, por un ataque de celos, me impidió todo contacto con él, me cerró todas las puertas. Yo nunca había llorado, Harry, tenía dieciséis años, y perder a Sev fue lo peor que me pasó en muchos años.  
  
Hay veces en las que no se puede evitar perder a los que amamos. Pero Severus me dejó ir por puro miedo, por no ser capaz de escucharse a sí mismo ni tener el valor de escucharme a mí. Me rechazó por orgullo. Quién sabe ahora lo que hubiera sucedido, si hubiera sido más fuerte o más valiente… quizá nunca habría llegado hasta Voldemort.  
  
Harry, ojalá pudiera evitar que cometieras los mismos errores que nosotros. Pero eso es imposible, nadie escucha nunca a los viejos.  
  
Un beso de tu amigo  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Menos mal que Harry había tenido la precaución de subir a lo más alto de la torre de Gryffindor, porque oyó el ruido de una lágrima al caer sobre el pergamino. Se sentía triste como la lluvia. Pensaba en lo poco que sabía de la vida de Remus, siempre incompleta y dolorosa, y en la de Severus, enigmática y amarga y llena de cicatrices. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieran conseguido estar juntos? Por un momento, le vinieron imágenes de un Remus sonriente junto a un Snape vestido con un suéter, de ambos viajando por el mundo convertidos en aurores para investigar sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, de un Snape acariciando a un lobo, con esa expresión que sólo Harry había visto…  
  
Empezó a llover. Pero Harry se sentía mucho mejor.  
  
Había vuelto la confianza en sí mismo.  
  
…oooOOOooo…  
  
Snape empezó su exposición. Era una lección que había explicado decenas, quizá cientos de veces, pero perdía el hilo de vez en cuando. Eso era intolerable. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse, a pesar de que el sonido de la lluvia aumentaba su tristeza. Llevaba tres días sin ver a Harry. Pero él no iba ser quien le buscara: algo tan fuerte como el orgullo se lo impedía.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza. Volvió al tema.  
  
…oooOOOooo…  
  
Minerva y Hermione estaban tomando un té de canela en el despacho de la primera.  
  
-Estoy muy preocupada por Severus- dijo la profesora.  
  
-Y yo por Harry- respondió Hermione- le veo muy perdido.  
  
Cada una seguía un curso independiente de pensamientos.  
  
-Está siempre distraído, como en las nubes…  
  
-Nunca le encontramos últimamente… y en las comidas está ausente…  
  
-…como si estuviera enamorado- dijeron a la vez.  
  
Se miraron, sorprendidas por la coincidencia, y se echaron a reír. Hermione se acercó a Minerva y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.  
  
-¿Qué te crees, que somos las únicas con derecho a estar así de tontas?- le preguntó cariñosamente a la profesora, mientras acariciaba su rostro.  
  
-Tenemos que ayudarles, Hermione. Ya les estropeamos bastante la historia la otra tarde…  
  
…oooOOOooo…  
  
La tarde cayó sobre Hogwarts. La lluvia se había convertido en una poderosa e intimidante tormenta, de esas que hacen sentir insignificantes a quienes están debajo. Snape, con su balcón abierto de par en par, se dejaba empapar por la lluvia. Hacía meses que no tenía contacto físico con nadie, así que era agradable sentir que su piel revivía y se estremecía de frío.  
  
Entró en la habitación y puso un disco de Raphael. Le hacía vibrar la manera en que el cantante hacía destacar cada palabra. No necesitaba comprender el idioma para entender el sentido de las canciones. Secó su ropa con la varita. Se sirvió una copa de oporto. Siempre había preferido las bebidas muggle a las mágicas, igual que Remus… pero por qué se acordaba de él después de tanto tiempo…  
  
Entonces Snape comprendió. Extendió su brazo ante él y le arrancó la capa a Harry.  
  
-¿Me estabas intentando leer la mente aprovechándote de la invisibilidad?  
  
Harry estaba avergonzado. Había sido una idea demasiado absurda, la de intentar colarse en el dormitorio de Snape para practicarle una legeremancia sin que se diera cuenta.  
  
-Sí. Lo siento.  
  
Severus guardó un momento de silencio, irritado.  
  
-Estoy descubriendo que eres muy cobarde, Potter.  
  
-Yo también. Deberían echarme de Gryffindor- apostilló Harry con una triste ironía.  
  
-Lo estudiaremos- dijo Snape, sonriendo por fin.- Anda, siéntate.  
  
Harry se sorprendió, esperaba un castigo… o quizá no. ¿Qué demonios esperaba, acudiendo en secreto al dormitorio de un profesor en mitad de la noche, mientras la tormenta se cernía sobre el castillo? ¿Qué le cantara la canción de los gatitos y de los mitones?  
  
Snape sirvió dos copas de Lygondrick.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Es una bebida medicinal suiza. Sirve para calmar los nervios. Ah, y también lleva bastante alcohol.  
  
A Harry le convenció bastante esa descripción. Le pegó un largo trago. La bebida quemaba, con su aroma a hierbas recién arrancadas de la montaña.  
  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras fuera restallaban los látigos de la tormenta, y dentro de sus cuerpos el alcohol se iba convirtiendo en un tipo de paz consigo mismos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry? ¿Qué has venido a buscar?  
  
El temblor en la voz de Snape dio a Harry el valor de hablar sinceramente.  
  
-Ayúdame a entender lo que siento cuando te tengo delante.  
  
Severus, sorprendido, evitó su mirada. Su necesidad de confiar en alguien era tan grande que nada le daba más miedo en el mundo. Prefería enfrentarse a mil Voldemorts que tener un día a Harry para luego perderlo.  
  
-No puedo ayudarte, como tú no puedes ayudarme a mí- le contestó Snape con dulzura.- Es mejor que te des cuenta ya.  
  
Entonces Harry imitó un gesto que una vez Snape le había hecho a él, y sujetó con su mano la mandíbula del profesor para obligarle a mirarse.  
  
-Severus- dijo, con un hilo de voz-, no voy a irme hasta saber por qué estoy temblando.  
  
Lentamente, muy lentamente, sus cabezas se fueron acercando, como si no hubiera más remedio. Era una atracción como la que provoca las mareas, como la que hace que todas las brújulas del mundo miren al norte. Sus bocas se encontraron como si no formaran parte de sus dueños, y se unieron como si llevaran mucho tiempo deseándolo, en un beso como un temblor de tierra.  
  
No querían separarse, no podían. Si separaban sus bocas tendrían que enfrentarse a los ojos, a las palabras, al tiempo. Así que permanecieron unidos, al principio sólo rozándose, mezclando sus labios después, y luego, cada vez más dentro, buscándose unas lenguas que se escapaban todo el tiempo, así que había que perseguirlas de nuevo con más furia, con más ahínco, con más prisa…  
  
Harry lamía la lengua extendida de Snape como si fuera la última gota de agua de la tierra. Y en ese momento abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada de su profesor.  
  
-No puede ser, Harry… no puede ser… - dijo Severus, firmemente.  
  
Un brusco choque de realidad sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento. "Demonios, es el profesor de pociones", pensaba Harry a toda velocidad, intentando despejarse, "sólo es un niño… y el hijo del maldito James", se decía Snape, mientras endurecía la mirada.  
  
Se alejaron. Por un momento, se contemplaron el uno al otro como dos perfectos desconocidos. Después, Harry creyó ver ira en los ojos de Snape, y este creyó ver desprecio en la mirada del chico…  
  
Antes de poder pensarlo, Harry ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia la torre de Gryffindor, como alma que lleva el diablo. Se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la capa, pero le daba igual, ¿por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho, esa opresión… esa sensación de tristeza infinita?  
  
Corría, y el corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte. 


	6. Trafico de esclavos

Ana Potter: ¡Eres una Gryffindor impaciente! Menos mal que estamos los Ravenclaw para ir despacito, como manda Merlín... No te preocupes, la cosa se va preparando...

Niña: Qué bueno lo de Shirly moon, me encanta, la conchita lunar. En el próximo capítulo hay otra sorpresita de ese estilo falsificado... jajajaja

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después de que Harry huyera de las habitaciones de Severus, no habían vuelto a hablarse. Empezó a estar claro que iban a necesitar un empujoncito. ¿Y quien iba a dárselo?

Martes, 8: 45- Una gata llamada Minerva Mac Gonagall se dirigía a las habitaciones de un Severus Snape con la intención de tener una pequeña charla con él antes del desayuno.

Cuando llegó ante Severus, se transformó de golpe, desplegando su metro ochenta en un segundo.

-Mal... Minerva, no vuelvas a hacer eso.- dijo Severus, que se había dado un buen susto.

-Sí, siempre me olvido, perdona...- dijo pícaramente Mac Gonagall, que nunca se olvidaba de nada.

-¿A qué debo tu presencia aquí, Minerva?

-Quiero hablar contigo del horario del campo de quidditch. Tenemos que arreglar los turnos de nuestras casas, estamos teniendo un montón de problemas.

-De acuerdo, pasa. Mandaré a Grouchy que nos traiga el desayuno.

Grouchy era el elfo doméstido de los profesores, llamado así porque se empeñaba en pintarse un bigote sobre el rostro con intención de parecer más respetable. Pero preparaba muy buenas comidas, y las servía con rapidez.

Minerva sonreía mientras hablaban de tonterías quidditchianas, que eran sólo la excusa y el anzuelo de su visita.

Martes, 9: 00. Una Hermione Granger retenía a un Harry Potter en la sala común de Gryffindor, para poder decirle un par de cosas. Llevaba un par de grandes magdalenas de chocolate, porque no quería que el chico se le escapara pretextando la necesidad del desayuno, que es la comida más importante del día.

...oooOOOooo...

Esa misma tarde iba a ser el sorteo para la beneficencia de los alumnos de séptimo de la casa con menos puntos hasta el momento, que resultaba ser... "Gryffindor!". A Dumbledore le había costado un gran esfuerzo provocar esta anomalía. Lo normal era que los perdedores fueran los habituales Hufflepuff, pero ciertas instrucciones a ciertos profesores no había caído en saco roto. Sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba que los planes salieran bien.

Dumbledore, en su despacho, ensayaba su actuación de la tarde. Esa tarde iban a pasar muchas cosas interesantes, bien sin ayuda o bien con un poquito de ella...Sí, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Y, no había que olvidarlo, era su estreno como cantante. Incluso se había comprado un micrófono muggle...

...oooOOOooo...

En lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor, un chico dejaba que el viento desordenara aún más su pelo sin oponer resistencia.

El cielo parecía un lago de cenizas en movimiento.

Harry no había ido a clase de pociones, hacía ya más de una semana que no iba. ¿Para qué, si Snape ya le había dicho que tenía el curso perdido? Además, por supuesto, estaba la pequeña razón de que no soportaba la presencia de Snape. Experimentaba demasiadas emociones mezcladas y contradictorias cada vez que le veía: una fuerte atracción, casi imposible de controlar; ganas de abrazarle y protegerle, pero también tristeza, culpa por no saber cómo acercarse a él, odio porque no era él quien se le acercaba... y siempre vértigo, una sensación de no tener el suelo bajo los pies. Snape le transtornaba, y mucho.

No paraba de pensar en las palabras que Hermione le había dicho esa mañana: eran muy parecidas a las que Remus le escribió en su carta, y podían resumirse en una sola: "Lucha".

Pero no era tan fácil. Harry no entendía por qué debería luchar por alguien que no estaba luchando por él. Severus tenía demasiados problemas, ¿si un hombre adulto y sabio como él no los había podido resolver aún, qué demonios iba a conseguir un crío como Harry? Comparándose con su profesor de pociones, el buscador de Gryffindor se sentía tan adolescente e impotente...

Pero, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho Hermione...? Algo así como que si había sido capaz de enfrentarse a todo tipo de aventuras y peligros, seguramente podría encontrar el valor de ir a hablar con Severus... y sin embargo eran cosas totalmente diferentes. Harry podía enfrentarse sin temblar a un dragón de siete metros, pero los ojos de Severus, que no medían más que tres o cuatro centímetros, le hacían temblar por completo, le reducían a un estado de imbecilidad, le impedían actuar normalmente.

Y encima, esa misma tarde iban a subastarle. Lo que le faltaba.

...oooOOOooo...

Pero Snape, contrariamente a lo que Harry pensaba, no estaba en clase. Había pedido el día libre, cosa que Dumbledore le había concedido gustosamente, "estoy seguro de que a la señorita Granger no le importará empezar ya con sus prácticas y podrá encargarse perfectamente de las clases de primero y segundo", le contestó el director, mientras se probaba una especie de traje ridículo.

Así que Snape estaba en el callejón Diagón, disfrutando de un espléndido día de sol, mientras que en Hogwarts los cielos estaban grises. Las palabras de ánimo de Minerva repiqueteaban en su cabeza como campanitas optimistas, dándole la energía que necesitaba.

Primero fue a buscar ciertos ingredientes de pociones que se le habían acabado.

Después entró en varias tiendas de ropa, comprándose algunos conjuntos nuevos.

Luego se acercó a la tienda de Fred y Georges, donde encontró un encantador muñeco hinchable que se moría de ganas de llevar a Hogwarts.

A continuación, se acercó a la barbería "Oldoil Brothers", donde su cabello fue sometido a un tratamiento completo de desengrase, sus manos y pies a un cuidado intensivo, y su piel a un tratamiento hidratante con barros del mar muerto. En la radio, sonaba la canción "Pretty woman".

Acto seguido, fue a Gringotts, el banco de los gnomos. Esa tarde le iba a hacer falta un montón de dinero.

Por último, se acercó a comer al nuevo restaurante italiano, "_La melanzana la piú grande del mondo_", donde pidió su plato favorito: berenjenas asadas con vinagreta tártara.

...oooOOOooo...

El momento de la fiesta había llegado. Todos los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor estaban en fila, destrás de una cortina, dispuestos para el sacrificio como reses en un carnicería, bien duchaditos y más pálidos que el papel.

Dumbledore, vestido de una extraña manera, presidía la mesa donde se adjudicaban las ventas humanas, en el Gran Comedor convertido en sala de fiestas con una larga pasarela. Un gran cartel anunciaba que el periodo era de cinco días, contando desde ese mismo que era martes hasta el sábado siguiente.

Dumbledore se disponía a hablar, así que la gran multitud reunida en la sala (alumnos, estudiantes, y varios miembros de la sociedad mágica) guardó silencio.

-Buenas noches, queridos amigos. Estamos aquí reunidos para vender a algunos de nuestros estudiantes de séptimo año, como ya sabéis. Los fondos recaudados irán a la Sociedad de Damnificados en Accidentes Mágicos, así como al hospital San Mungo. Ya sé que estáis impacientes por adquirir alguno de nuestros estupendos muchachos o muchachas, pero he de recordaros dos cosas: Una, que los alumnos comprados están dispensados de sus clases durante el resto de la semana, y dos, que ni siquiera fuera del colegio se podrá vulnerar el reglamento de Hogwarts con los estudiantes comprados, porque en ese momentos se anulará el contrato mágico. Así que preparad vuestras monedas, y ¡suerte!

Una musiquilla salida de quién sabe dónde guió los pasos del director de vuelta hasta su mesa de adjudicaciones. Y empezaron a desfilar los estudiantes, por orden alfabético de apellido.

El pobre Herbert Aldiss recorrió la pasarela entre silbidos y fue comprado por sus propios abuelos, a cambio de la suma de treinta galeones.

Cuando llegó el turno de Hermione Granger, esta caminaba con mirada serena, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar. Fue comprada por Minerva Mac Gonagall a cambio de sesenta galeones, contra los cincuenta que ofrecían un varios grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw que la querían, entre otras cosas, para que les hiciera los deberes.

Neville Longbottom fue comprado por unas encantadoras Hufflepuff, que se lo ganaron a su abuela por cuarenta y cinco galeones. Estaba encantado.

-¡Harry Potter! – Anunció Dumbledore.

Harry, tragando saliva, avanzó por la pasarela. Los focos le cegaban. Oía a la sala entera murmurar, y estaba temblando de miedo, por muchas posibilidades que se le ocurrían, pero especialmente por dos: que Snape le comprara y que Snape no lo comprara. Lo malo era que no se le veía por ninguna parte...

Empezaron las pujas. Draco Malfoy ofrecía cien galeones, para empezar. Pero un grupo de chicas ravenclaw estaban dispuestas a jugar fuerte también: llevaban meses ahorrando para poder disfrutar del original, en lugar del Barry Cocker de Drago. Asimismo, una señora de unos noventa años también se había encaprichado de los ojos verdes de Harry. La puja ya estaba en doscientos treinta galeones cuando se oyó una voz al fondo de la sala:

-¡Mil galeones!

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a la vez, y todos los ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar a un Snape vestido con un traje de levita gris y camisa de lino blanco; su pelo brillaba con destellos de seda y tenía en los ojos una mirada intensa y nueva.. Parecía una especie de mago de otra época. Todas las mujeres de la sala, y algunos hombres, suspiraron a la vez.

"Qué pena que no esté en venta".

-Mil galeones a la una, a las dos, a la tres. Harry Potter adjudicado a Severus Snape.


	7. El prisionero liberado

Anna Potter y Olga TomFelton: aquí tenéis otro capítulo recién horneado. Gracias por Escribir.

Ni€a y niña: tienen nombres parecidos y un sentido del humor similar, mil gracias.

Lilith y Amazona verde: les agradezco infinito los reviews tan largos... Me ayudan mucho.

Ana Rickman, qué estupendo que te des cuenta de que dejar al menos un review anima un montón. Ahora voy por ti, mallorquina. Muac.

Neviiii... I've missed you so much. Muak!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, como sonámbulo, se dejó llevar por la mano de Severus, y tomaron asiento entre la gente.

-He preparado un pequeño juego – dijo Severus-, quiero que lo veas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su profesor no le soltaba la mano, ni siquiera estando sentados. Pero a él no le molestaba ese tacto...

La subasta siguió su curso, hasta que llegó el turno de Ron Weasley.

-¡Cien galeones!- dijo una voz de hombre detrás de Harry.

-¡Es Remus!- susurró Harry a Severus. -¡Está comprando a Ron!

Su amigo pelirrojo se había puesto más pálido que las rayas de un pez payaso. Severus, por el contrario, sonreía maliciosamente.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que ese Weasley espabile... ¿no crees?

...oooOOOooo...

Tras la subasta, la decorada masa humana se puso en pie, con un gran ruido de cascabeles, pulseras y lentejuelas, y dio comienzo la fiesta. Era el momento de la primera actuación como cantante de Albus Dumbledore.

-Queridos magos y magas, y amantes de la magia musical: ¡¡¡os presento al señor Ringo Starr!!!

Un hombre bajito, con el pelo corto y una curiosa nariz, avanzó por el escenario, saludó a Dumbledore, y se sentó en una gran batería que acababa de aparecer, con muchos más tambores de lo normal. La sala estalló en aplausos.

-¿Es ese tamborilero famoso en el mundo muggle?- le preguntó discretamente Severus a Harry.

-Bueno, bastante... la verdad es que tocaba en el grupo más famoso del mundo durante dos décadas.

Severus puso cara de "este director excéntrico y sus aficiones muggle", pero miró con cierto interés lo que estaba pasando en el escenario.

Ron, unos asientos más atrás, estaba sentado junto a Remus, un poco tembloroso. Desde que le había visto en el "Tercer ojo", su visión del hombre lobo había cambiado mucho. Pero este no parecía hacerle caso, y se concentraba en la actuación que comenzaba. "Pero entonces", se preguntaba Ron, al ver cómo Severus acariciaba a Harry, "¿para qué me habrá comprado?".

Ringo comenzó a tocar. Pero no era sólo percusión lo que sonaba: gracias a tambores afinados en todas las notas, Ringo estaba dibujando una melodía rítmica. Eran los compases de comienzo del tema "Blackbird".

Dumbledore, con el micrófono en la mano, empezó a cantar.

Toda la sala enmudeció. Del pequeño cuerpo de Dumbledore salía una voz muy hermosa y profunda, potente y generosa. Interpretaba la canción con mucha sensibilidad. La belleza de la música y de la manera de cantarla de Dumbledore tenía al público cautivado.

Severus Snape pensaba en la letra. "Blackbird, fly". Sí, él podía sentirse a veces como un pájaro de muy negras alas.

Pero eso significaba que también podía volar... Oh, no, maldito Dumbledore, siempre diciendo las cosas de través...

Harry, hipnotizado por la música, no se daba cuenta de que esta vez era él quien acariciaba tiernamente la mano de su comprador.

Pero Ron sí lo veía... Por Merlín, Harry era gay, muy gay, tan gay como Snape y como Lupin, o más... mucho peor que eso, puesto que le gustaba el horrible profesor de pociones. Si al menos hubiera escogido a alguien más guapo y atractivo, como era Remus...

Al terminar la canción, el público aplaudió tanto que temblaron las viejas piedras del castillo. Y dumbledore empezó con su último tema "Here comes the sun".

"Por ahí viene el sol", decía la canción, y Severus miraba a Harry, que brillaba como el centro de un sistema planetario con un solo planeta que era Severus.

Los grandes ojos del muchacho miraban a Snape y se lo decían todo: que ese nuevo aspecto era muy de su agrado, que le agradecía mucho que le hubiera comprado, que tenía muchas cosas que decirle, y, sobre todo, que esta vez no pensaba huir.

-Me muero de ganas de arrastrarte fuera de aquí- le susurró Severus, con esa voz arrastrada e infrasónica- pero aún queda algo por ver.

Harry notó que se le erizaba la piel del cuello allí donde le había tocado la voz de Severus.

Dumbledore terminó la canción. Tras los grandes aplausos, empezaron a aparecer camareros con bandejas de copas y de canapés. Todo el mundo se puso a charlar en pequeños grupos, comentando los detalles de la subasta y de la actuación.

Entonces, Snape hizo un gesto casi imperceptible: miró hacia uno de los cuadros y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Harry se dio cuenta de que el personaje salía del cuadro, ¿dónde iría?

-Cuéntame qué pasa- le pidió la boquita impaciente de Harry. Severus no contestó más que con una sonrisa.

Pero al cabo de un rato tuvo la respuesta: Peeves irrumpió en la sala sosteniendo una especie de hombre... No, era un muñeco hinchable, pero muy distinto a Barry Cocker; tenía una larga melena rubia, el delgado y pálido torso desnudo y lleno de cadenas, y un escaso pantalón deshilachado por toda vestimenta. ¡Y la cara de Lucius Malfoy!

-En la tienda de tus amiguitos ví este juguete, llamado "El prisionero de Azkabán". Me imaginé que a Draco le haría mucha gracia ver este retrato de su padre.

-Pero tú eres su tutor... creía que apreciabas a Draco.

-Y lo hago. Pero también te aprecio a ti y te he castigado cuando lo merecías. Draco no se ha estado comportando bien últimamente, eso es todo.

Draco estaba mortalmente pálido, en medio del colorido y la alegría de la fiesta. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Su ira contra todo gryffindor se hinchaba como un globo gigante. Estaba seguro de quién podía haber sido... Además los celos hacia Harry por el afecto de su padrino se estaban volviendo dolorosos, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Iba a vengarse de ese Potter, y de una vez por todas.

Harry miraba las risas y los comentarios ofendidos de la gente mirando a Peeves, que estaba empezando a besar y toquetear al muñeco.

-Además, ¿cómo iba a perdonarle a Draco que te hiciera daño a ti? – le susurró cariñosamente Severus.

Harry no lo puedo evitar, y buscó la boca de su profesor. El beso fue tan suave como si estuviera hecho de aire: las dos bocas se decían secretos una a la otra, lentamente, disfrutando de cada décima de segundo, y extendiéndola en el tiempo.

Un poco más lejos, Ron los miraba sin podérselo creer. Era una pesadilla espantosa, Harry realmente parecía estar disfrutando de ese beso, con sus ojos cerrados y todo... A su lado, Remus hablaba animadamente con Mac Gonagall y Hermione.

Dumbledore hizo desaparecer el "Prisioneros de Azkabán", y amenazó a Peeves, que desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo. Y siguió con su fiesta, enseñándole a Ringo los noventa tipos de canapés.

Severus miró a Harry, como preguntándole si le apetecía quedarse en la fiesta. Harry miró a Severus, respondiéndole que no.

Salieron discretamente de la fiesta, en medio de una lluvia de confeti, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

...oooOOOooo...

Ron miró a Harry y Severus, asustado. Tenía miedo porque le desconcertaba pensar en lo poco que conocía a su amigo, pero también albergaba bastantes temores porque había descubierto que... a lo mejor tampoco le importaría que le pasara lo mismo.

Por primera vez en la noche, Remus le miró.

-Muy bien, Ron, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te explique en qué va a consistir tu vida la próxima semana. Vas a venir conmigo a mi casa, en Edimburgo, y vas a ayudarme en un pequeño... digamos "proyecto" de investigación. Me he ofrecido como voluntario para una nueva poción que debería erradicar totalmente los efectos de la... luna... sobre mí, pero necesito estar vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Por supuesto, te daré todo tipo de armas contra mi fase animal si algo saliera mal.

Ron estaba más blanco que la porción de pastel que le acababa de servir Hermione. ¿Porqué no sabía si prefería cuidar de un hombre lobo o ser seducido por un hombre hombre?

Remus sonrió, sin que nadie salvo Mac Gonagall se diera cuenta.


	8. La casa del amo

Amazona verde, NiEa y Ana Rickman: me alegro de que les interese la trama de Ron y Remus. A mí también me está empezando a gustar. Muak.

Anna Potter, Olga Tom Felton y Nevi: gracias por reviewar y besos. Bienvenidas a la mansión Snape.

Me voy una semana a Londres para comprarme el uniforme ravenclaw en el callejón Dragón, así que durante ese tiempo no actualizaré... pero tengo muchas sorpresas para septiembre, jajjajajaa....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus y Harry salieron de la sala entre miradas y suspiros de deseo. Harry estaba orgulloso de que Severus hubiera tenido la valentía de aceptar públicamente su interés hacia él, y él mismo se sentía con ánimo de atreverse por fin a conocer a aquel hombre misterioso que tantas veces le había abierto los ojos. Atravesaron las amplias estancias de piedra, dejando que sus pasos resonaran en ellas, y sintiéndose cómodos en ese silencio cómplice.

Fuera del castillo, había un coche de caballos, de un aterciopelado color verde esmeralda, tirado por dos magníficos thestrals.

-¿Son de los que cría Hagrid?- preguntó harry.

-No. Mi familia tiene una finca con cultivos y animales. Pero en seguida lo vas a ver, porque es allí donde vamos.- dijo Snape, mientras subían al coche y Snape tomaba las riendas. -"¡Surca caelis!" – exclamó hacia los relucientes caballos negros.

Volaron sobre las montañas, y luego sobre el mar.

-Mi familia tiene un permiso especial del ministerio para hacer este camino en coche volador. Todo el trayecto entre el colegio y nuestra isla es impracticable para los muggles.

-¿Isla?- se interesó Harry, que empezaba a notar el frío. Se dirigían velozmente hacia el norte.

Severus se dio cuenta y le acercó una ligera manta negra que había en el coche.

-Gracias- dijo Harry. – Por cierto, Severus...

-¿Sí?- Severus estaba concentrado en guiar a los thestrals para que no entraran en las nubes, para que esa humedad no enfriase aún más a Harry.

-Muchas gracias... -murmuró el chico. Quería continuar hablando, pero no podía.

Una mano pálida y alargada acarició el cabello revuelto de Harry, que lo estaba a pesar de lo mucho que se había peinado. El chico se dio cuenta de que muchas barreras se habían roto entre ellos.

...oooOOOooo...

Ron llegó a la casa de Remus esperando una polvorienta guarida llena de libros antiguos, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Libros sí que había, pero estaban perfectamente ordenados en modernas estanterías de cerezo. El salón tenía un par de sofás rectangulares de cuero negro y un gran bloque de caoba con ruedecillas como mesa. La cocina, que se veía desde el salón, era de muebles de aluminio. Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. Había estado en muy pocas casas muggles, y desde luego, no era un consumidor de revistas de diseño.

-Pasa, anda- le dijo Lupin mientras se quitaba el echarpe burberry de entretiempo con un gesto elegante.- siéntate.

Ron, tímidamente, obedeció. El tacto del fino cuero negro de los sofás parecía mágico, pero no lo era exactamente.

-¿Té, café, refresco o copa? Y no me digas que no quieres tomar nada- dijo el hombre lobo mientras manejaba una cafetera italiana .

-Pues... café está bien... gracias.

-¿espresso, americano, cappucino?

-Normal, con leche, por favor- masculló Ron de mal humor, pensando que el otro le estaba tomando el pelo.

Remus se lo sirvió en seguida.

-Caray, este café está... ¡buenísimo!

-Me lo traen de Sudáfrica. Se llama blue mountain- dijo lentamente el hombre lobo mientras paladeaba su diminuta y cargada taza.

-Remus, tu cocina parece un bar...

-Lo es. Cuando doy una fiesta tiene que servir para cien personas. Ya lo verás...

-¿Y haces fiestas a menudo?

-No, no con mucha frecuencia. Una vez a la semana, más o menos.

Ron se dijo que, al fin y al cabo, quizá no fuera a pasarlo tan mal, después de todo.

...oooOOOooo...

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts...

Hermione, desnuda sobre una cama cubierta con una gran colcha de patchwork, jugueteaba con una gata atigrada. El resultado era que toda la espalda, las muñecas y los muslos de la chica tenían unos visibles arañazos, pero aún así gemía de placer cada vez que la gata le mordisqueaba levemente el cuello.

Era un lucha en el pequeño territorio de la cama, que se convertía en un valle esponjoso. Hermione le tiraba cojines a la gata, y esta se lanzaba a perseguirla, así que la chica tenía que inventarse posturas para esquivarla.

Se arqueaba, abría o cerraba la piernas, se erguía sobre sus brazos para despistar a la gata... pero esta siempre terminaba por encontrarla.

Lo que más le gustaba a Hermione era el final: la áspera lengua de la gata lamiéndole dolorosamente, un segundo antes de llegar al éxtasis.

...oooOOOooo...

Severus hizo descender el coche. Llegaron ante una montaña especialmente escarpada, pero situada extrañamente en la mitad de un fértil valle. Sin embargo, no se veía ninguna casa en los alrededores.

-Ya hemos llegado. ¿Qué te parece la casa de mi familia?

-Pues... la verdad es que no la veo, Severus.

El hombre sonrió. Haciendo que su escaso equipaje volara detrás de ellos, golpeó la roca con su varita y una puerta se abrió en ella.

-¡La casa es la montaña!- comprendió Harry, viendo que había numerosas perforaciones en la pared rocosa. Eran ventanas, pero desde lejos parecían simples cavidades naturales.

-Eso es. Es un lugar un poco frío, pero yo le tengo aprecio, y espero que te guste. Vamos a saludar a mi madre.

¿Su madre? Harry nunca hubiera imaginado que Severus Snape tuviera madre. Era como si... no le pegara. ¿Y cómo sería esa madre? Harry tragó saliva sólo de imaginársela. Se acordó de una obra de teatro española que había montado el grupo de Ravenclaw... era sobre un montón de mujeres amargadas vestidas de negro, con muy mal carácter, que chillaban todo el tiempo...

Caminaron por un amplio corredor. Las paredes eran de roca viva, con antorchas de fuego blanco que se encendían cuando alguien pasaba. El suelo estaba recubierto de un mosaico de piedras que representaba escenas de la mitología romana.

-El linaje de nuestra familia procede de una saga de patricios romano, la familia Senape. Estaban emparentados con los Borgia.

Harry asintió, cada vez más asustado. Por lo que recordaba de las clases de Binns, tanto los Borgia como los Senape eran responsables de innumerables asesinatos y conspiraciones. ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?

-¡Hijo! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Una mujer apareció de pronto. Pero la voz de aquella dama expresaba cualquier cosa menos conspiración y asesinato. Debía de tener unos sesenta años, y llevaba el pelo recogido en una especie de moño de aspecto japonés. También su ropa era de un vago estilo asiático: una túnica gris claro con bordados de orquídeas añiles y malva. Era una de las mujeres más bellas que Harry había visto en su vida.

-Buenos días, madre- le respondió Severus, con un rápido beso en la mejilla.

A Harry le gustó que la madre no pareciera sorprendida por el cambio de aspecto de Severus. Eso significaba que para ella las apariencias no eran tan importantes.

-¿Y quién es tu invitado? – preguntó mirando dulcemente a Harry.

-Oh, ya sabes quién es, madre. Te presento a Harry Potter.

La hermosa mujer guardó silencio por un instante. Parecía estar pensando, pero en seguida reaccionó.

-Bienvenido, Harry. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Harry respondió educadamente al saludo, preguntándose si Severus habría hablado de él en su casa... era todo tan extraño.

-Me llamo Siena. Anda, pasemos al salón. Debes estar helado... Ya sé que mi hijo no, porque nunca pasa frío. Por lo menos, espero que haya evitado las nubes...

-La verdad es que sí. Ha sido un viaje muy agradable- dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco observado.

-Me temo que has pasado un poco de frío- dijo Severus-, pero no te preocupes. Pronto entrarás en calor.

Y sus ojos, que la madre no veía, le prometieron aún más calor que sus palabras.


	9. por fin solos

Ya volví de Londres, con mi chapita Ravenclaw y mis audio-libros de Harry, jejeje...

A las dos Anas: sí, vive con su madre... pero ella es una tía bastante enrollada, la verdad. Gracias por estar ahí.

Kanoe Middlenight: muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¿tienes perfil en FF?

Un besazo para Nevi. Espero que te guste.

Por cierto, he empezado un nuevo fic que requiere vuestra colaboración. Muak.

Estaban sentados en el confortable y moderno salón de Remus, tomando un té helado en vaso alto. Eran cuatro: Remus Lupin, que vestía un elegante conjunto color camel, la doctora Oldoil, que supervisaba el tratamiento contra la licantropía, su ayudante Lisa, y Ron Weasley, encargado de ayudar a Remus durante una semana.

Ron escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones de la doctora. Era una médico muy alta y estirada, que se ofendía si la hacían repetir algo. Así que tenía que escucharla con más atención que a Snape...

Snape. No podía creer que él y Harry... no, no era posible. Seguro que en el último momento su amigo se daba cuenta y se arrepentía... Qué asco, por qué tenía que ser Snape...

-¿Me está usted escuchando, jovencito? Veo que lleva un par de consejos importantes sin tomar nota. Y le recuerdo que su propia integridad física está en juego.

Ron murmuró una disculpa, un poco agobiado, y se dispuso a copiar los datos perdidos, que le dictaron Lisa y Remus. La doctora Oldoil prosiguió.

-Como decía, el proceso de deslobización total atravesará varias fases intermedias. Mientras el señor Lupin esté bajo los efectos de la poción, no hará falta la luna llena para que pueda convertirse en un lobo. Esto puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso. – Ron tragó saliva-Por otra parte, el estado animal será cada vez más tenue, hasta desaparecer por completo.

-¿Quiere decir que habrá momentos en los que sea medio lobo medio humano?

-Efectivamente. Atravesará todas las fases intermedias entre animal y humano.

-Bueno, yo quería que me explicara mejor cómo y cuándo puede ocurrir esa transformación...

-En cualquier momento a partir de que el señor Lupin tome el primer trago. He traído esto para usted.

La doctora sacó de su maleta una especie de cinturón lleno de bolsillos, que le acercó a Ron.

-Debe llevar esto en todo momento, incluso de noche, y tenerlo muy a mano mientras se duche. Son una serie de medios para detener un posible ataque licántropo.

Ron observó cada uno de los objetos que estaban en el cinturón: había una especie de pistola, dos tipos de spray, una linterna de gran tamaño, un montón de pequeñas esferas brillantes y dos frascos de cápsulas.

-Las instrucciones están dentro. Así que durante este rato, mientras ultimamos el preparado de la poción, se las leerá usted detenidamente. Vendré a preguntarle dentro de treinta minutos.

La doctora y su ayudante se fueron a la cocina, mientras Remus y Ron inspeccionaban el contenido del cinturón.

-Esto es una luz cegadora... serviría para detenerte en caso de que me atacaras, sin hacerte daño... la pistola dispara dardos con un fuerte narcótico de acción instantánea, y sirve por si atacas a un tercero o para alcanzarte a distancia si te escapas. Los esprays son aturdidores de diferente intensidad, según la fase del tratamiento; estas cápsulas son reservas de poción por si estuvieras demasiado tiempo siendo lobo, y estas otras sirven para calmarme a mí mismo, si lo necesito, y mantener el control...

-¿Y las esferas?- dijo Lupin, jugueteando con una de ellas.

-Ni idea, no tienen instrucciones, pero yo de ti no las tocaría, quien sabe qué te pueden hacer.

Remus sonrió divertido.

-Aún no tienes que empezar a protegerme, ¿sabes?

Ron no contestó, guardando de nuevo todas las cosas en el cinturón. Remus le seguía mirando con cara pícara.

-Por cierto, Remus... me has dicho que no deshaga la maleta. ¿dónde vamos a ir?

...oooOOOooo...

Severus mostró a Harry su habitación, una espléndida estancia con las paredes en roca viva y una gran cama de dosel. Para llegar hasta allí habían recorrido unos veintisiete pasillos, bifurcaciones, esquinas y escaleras de todo tipo.

-A las siete es la cena. Vendré a buscarte para que no te pierdas- le dijo Severus.

-¿Es fácil perderse en esta casa?- preguntó Harry, acercándose mucho a Severus.

-Me temo que sí. Hay que conocerla muy bien para orientarse- le contestó, mientras acercaba una mano a su cabello revuelto para acariciárselo.

Harry aprovechó para abrazarle muy fuerte. Era como si quisiera anclarse a ese cuerpo para retenerlo.

-Quédate un rato- murmuró en voz muy baja.

Severus bajó la cabeza y miró a Harry. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía una ternura semejante...

-¿Y qué iba a pensar mi madre? Tengo que pasar un rato con ella, Harry. Pero no te preocupes, habrá tiempo para todo.- y, como para confirmarle el último punto, lo besó lentamente. Harry se sentía como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

Después Severus se fue a hablar con su madre, mientras Harry acomodaba sus cosas en el gran armario. Tuvo tiempo de admirar las cortinas, que eran casi líquidas de tan finas, y que le recordaban a la tela de su capa de invisibilidad. Pensó que quizá estuvieran encantadas para parecer roca desde fuera.

A las siete volvió Severus a recogerle. Bajaron hasta un pequeño comedor iluminado con llamas azuladas.

Siena Snape ya estaba sentada a la mesa, leyendo un diminuto periódico de color verde claro. Cuando entraron Harry y Severus, lo dejó a un lado.

-¡Harry! ¿Te ha gustado tu habitación?

-Sí, mucho... es una casa muy bonita, señora Snape.

-Muchas gracias... Severus, no me habías dicho que tenías amigos tan encantadores...

Severus sonreía, con cierta ironía. Harry tenía la sensación de que para la señora Snape su hijo seguía siendo un joven estudiante de Hogwarts. Y tenía que reconocer que no le hubiera importado ser su compañero de clase en realidad... le habría tratado de forma muy diferente a lo que hizo James.

-Bueno, ¿qué queréis cenar?- preguntó Siena.- A mí hoy me apetece comida libanesa...

-Es una idea excelente, madre. Harry. ¿Te gustan las berenjenas?- preguntó Severus, con un ligerísimo acento insinuante.

-Sí- contestó Harry, que en realidad nunca las había probado. Pero no quería parecer maleducado.

Siena se levantó de la mesa y agitó su varita varias veces, hasta que la mesa quedó cubierta de numerosos pequeños platos decorados, conteniendo cada uno diferentes manjares. Severus empezó a explicarle a Harry cada uno de ellos.

-Esto es hummus, una crema de garbanzos con limón. Es muy suave. Aquí hay tabulé: es una ensalada de copos de trigo con verduras frescas. Esto es tomate con comino, esto son hojas de parra rellenas de arroz guisado. Las puedes comer enteras...

Harry se iba sirviendo una pequeña ración de cada cosa, y disfrutaba descubriendo nuevas texturas y sabores, y mezclándolos en el interior de su boca. Severus le miraba de vez en cuando, sin detener nunca la vista en él, pero con una expresión que hacía a Harry darse cuenta de que esperaba el momento de quedarse a solas con él.

Siena empezó hablando del clima, y de las previsiones meteorológicas para el día siguiente.

-¿Qué teneis pensado hacer? Creo que va a ser un buen día de sol. Yo quiero ponerme a pintar en la terraza.

-Mi madre hace unos retratos excelentes.

-No me saques los colores, Severus. La verdad es que me gusta mucho pintar. Y, por cierto, me encantaría que sacaras unas horas para posar para mí, Harry, si Severus no te mantiene demasiado ocupado.

-Madre, será un honor cedértelo algún rato al día, a condición de que me regales el retrato, por supuesto.

Harry no sabía dónde mirar. La complicidad entre madre e hijo era tan grande, y estaba tan llena de sobreentendidos, que se sentía un poco intruso. Pero al mismo tiempo, las miradas de Severus le hacían sentir muy bien.

Estaban terminando de cenar. El plato principal, como le explicó Severus, se llamaba Imam baaldi, lo que significa "el Imán se relame". Eran berenjenas asadas, muy cremosas, con diversas verduras y pasas. Y era delicioso. De postre había pequeños pasteles de hojaldre con miel y frutos secos.

-Ha sido una comida deliciosa, señora Snape.

-Muchas gracias, Harry. Por cierto, esta noche tengo partida de Mus con las amigas, así que volveré tarde. Vais a tener toda la casa para vosotros solos.

-Madre, después de un viaje tan largo sólo tenemos ganas de echarnos a la cama, ¿verdad Harry?

-Sí, ha sido un largo día- murmuró Harry, intentando ignorar las alusiones – Estoy bastante cansado.

Al cabo de un rato, se dirigieron a un salón contiguo, donde Siena se despidió con besos de ambos y entró en la chimenea usando la red flu. Harry y Severus se quedaron solos. Es extraño cómo cuando por fin sucede algo que se ha estado esperando y deseando uno no sabe siempre cómo actuar. Esto era lo que le pasaba a Harry. Sentía la mirada de Severus en su cuello y no se atrevía ni siquiera a darse la vuelta.

Pero no hizo falta. Sintió cómo los brazos de Severus se apropiaban de él, con ternura y decisión, y le aferraban en un abrazo cálido como el fuego de la chimenea que ardía frente a ellos.

Lentamente, mientras su mirada permanecía hipnotizada por los dibujos cambiantes de las llamas, sentía cómo su ropa iba desapareciendo mágicamente de su cuerpo. Por fin, sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Severus acoplarse al suyo, y las manos del profesor introducirse entre su pelo revuelto, y agarrarse a él.

-Harry... - murmuraba su profesor, en un tono de súplica que el chico nunca había oído de su boca.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, frotando su torso contra los brazos de Severus, que no iban a soltarle. El contacto entre sus cuerpos era total, al calor del fuego. Harry, con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba llevar por la sensación de tantear con sus labios el cuello de Severus, buscando su barbilla y luego su boca.

El beso fue música. Harry sentía el ritmo de sus propios latidos al compás de la melodía que Severus dibujaba entre sus labios. Pero no era un beso limitado a sus bocas, sino que cada músculo, cada rincón de sus pieles participaban de esa unión y se mezclaba con el otro.

Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, desatando un deseo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido.

-Harry...- murmuró Severus, suplicando de nuevo. La manera en la que su profesor pronunciaba su nombre enloquecía al chico, cuyos ojos verdes relumbraban como los de un gato, mostrando su deseo.

-Soy tuyo, ¿no te das cuenta?- dijo Harry en un tono de voz tan bajo que sólo podía oírse desde muy cerca.

Las manos de Severus, febriles, se apoderaron de la cintura de Harry y le dieron la vuelta, mientras su boca cubría de besos el cuello de su alumno...

En ese preciso momento, la vidriera de una de las ventanas del salón estalló en pedazos. Se rompió tras el impacto de un casco de quidditch entrando a toda velocidad.

En medio del salón, Draco Malfoy, aún subido en su escoba y con el traje de quidditch empapado, miraba con odio a Harry y a Severus.


	10. de nuevo solos

Diana- Lily Potter: bienvenida. Pero el amor se disfruta más cuanto más se ha tardado en llegar a él... Oh que romáaaantico...

Olga Tom Felton: ¿me has llamado muñeca? Por cierto, sigue el "Qué me estará pasando", ¿no? Me gusta mucho.

Ana Rickman, NiEa, Amazona Verde y Lilith: sí, es un capítulo un poco sádico, qué le voy a hacer. Gracias por enviarme los datos para "El profesor Potter".

Nevi: ¿a qué esperas para mandármelos? Si no, me los robo de tu perfil...

Besos Salamanders.

El rubio de hielo, con su uniforme lleno de escarcha después del largo y precipitado vuelo, vio confirmados sus peores temores al ver a Harry y a Severus desnudos y abrazados. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y doloridos por las lágrimas comprimidas que querían salir de ellos, pero su odio era más fuerte que la tristeza.

-Maldito Potter, ha llegado tu hora.

Harry estaba demasiado lejos de su varita para reaccionar. Desnudo y desconcertado, no entendía muy bien qué le pasaba al rubio de la casa serpiente.

-¡Crucio!- chilló agudamente Malfoy.

Harry cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Era un calor hirviente que, en vez de llegar de fuera, parecía iniciarse en su interior, como si todas sus vísceras hubieran entrado en combustión. Pero Snape era rápido. Convocó velozmente su varita y deshizo fácilmente el cruciatus de Draco.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, niñato?- le gritó Severus. En su voz había una ira amenazante que hicieron saber a Draco lo mucho que le había dolido ver a Harry sufrir. Y eso no lo podía soportar.

-Ya es hora de que alguien le de una lección a ese maldito... a ese...

Draco volvió a levantar su varita. Pero Snape fue más rápido.

-¡Estupefacta!

Draco se quedó bloqueado, inmóvil en el espacio y en el tiempo; sin embargo, su mente seguía funcionando. Snape se acercó a socorrer a Harry, le examinó detenidamente y luego le dio una poción para que se recuperara por completo. Los dos se cubrieron con mantas, y severus reparó rápidamente la vidriera rota. Sólo una vez que Harry estuvo abrigado, sentado en una cómoda butaca frente al fuego, y con su taza de poción en la mano, Severus se acercó a leer la mente de Draco.

-Vamos a ver qué mosca le ha picado a este...

Severus clavó sus ojos en Draco, y leyó lo que tanto había temido: después de la profunda capa de odio hacia Harry Potter, latía un amor secreto y desesperado, un amor no correspondido hacia... ¡Severus!

-Harry, mucho me temo que acabo de ver en la mente de Draco algo no muy agradable... parece que está enamorado de mí.

-Pero... aquel día que me descubriste en Slytherin, ¿te acuerdas?, Hermione y yo veníamos de espiarle... bueno, queríamos robarle el muñeco horrible aquel... y le vimos... bueno, utilizándolo. Y lo llamaba Barry...

Severus se puso a pensar unos minutos.

-Yo he pensado a menudo que Draco tenía gustos extraños... y es verdad que yo nunca he notado nada. Pero ahí está, en su mente, esa especie de sentimiento posesivo hacia mí- dijo Severus, con expresión pensativa.

-Puede ser que cuando se dio cuenta de que entre tú y yo pasaban cosas, su rivalidad hacia mí se centrara en tí... después de todo, no debía de parecerle justo que yo me quedara con lo mejor de Slytherin- dijo Harry cariñosamente, mientras miraba a Severus -. Quizá no se traten de celos amorosos... sino simplemente que no soporta que su tutor y protector deje de preferirle a él.

-Pues vamos a tener que hacer algo, porque no tenemos por qué estar soportando este tipo de agresiones- dijo la voz grave de Severus.

-Y justo en el mejor momento... - susurró Harry, mimoso.

Empezaron a besarse, cariñosamente, continuando con lo que había sido interrumpido. Las manos de Severus descubrían la carne tierna de Harry, cuya única sensación era la impaciencia por ser acariciado y domado. El fuego de la chimenea hacía que la piel de Severus se viera dorada, cálida, y sus ojos negros parecían de fuego también, al reflejarse en ellos las llamas.

Harry Potter y Severus Snape. No podía ser, y sin embargo estaba siendo. Harry, delicadamente, se quitó las gafas, y luego, mirando fijamente a Snape, empezó a desabrochar su camisa negra. Muy lentamente. Casi sin darse cuenta, Snape tenía la boca del muchacho de nuevo en su boca...

Harry le hizo sitio en el amplio sillón. Los dos cuerpos encajaban como un puzzle perfecto, con sólo dos piezas móviles que buscaban a toda costa encontrar el mayor número de puntos de contacto. Severus descubrió un par de perlas de sudor en el borde del cuello de Harry, y se apresuró a lamerlas para quedarse con todo el sabor del chico al que adoraba. Poco a poco, y a pesar de la horrible maldición que Harry acababa de sufrir, su cuerpo se fue despertando ante las caricias de Severus. Al cabo de muy poco rato, Harry se vio a sí mismo suplicándole a Severus que lo tomara.

Severus sonrió.

-Pero aún estás débil, Harry, no quiero hacerte daño...

-No me lo harás... te... te necesito, Severus... de verdad.

La sinceridad de las palabras de Harry alcanzó de lleno su objetivo, desarmando a Severus. Con una boca de lobo ávido, recorrió el cuello entero de Harry, haciéndolo gemir.

A pocos metros, un par de lágrimas de rabia salieron de los ojos de la estatua de Draco.

...oooOOOooo...

-Por aquí, Ron.

Lupin estaba guiando al pelirrojo a la parte superior de la casa. La doctora y su ayudante ya se habían ido, tras terminar las primeras dosis de la poción. Al final de las escaleras, Remus le explicó que ya habían llegado: era un piso igual de grande que el de abajo, sólo que completamente cerrado, muy oscuro, con todas las ventanas selladas y sólo luces de emergencia. Las puertas estaban protegidas con tabiques, maderas clavadas y mantas. Casi no había muebles, sólo varios colchones en el suelo.

-El tiempo que ha de transcurrir entre las transformaciones es, como mínimo, de seis horas, es decir que cada vez que me haya convertido podremos bajar a la casa. Pero mientras tanto, tendremos que estar aquí, para evitar los riesgos. El cuarto de baño y la cocina están cerrados con llave para que un lobo no pueda entrar. ¿Entendido?

Ron, que había dejado su maleta al lado de uno de los colchones, asintió con la cabeza. Pero intuía que todo iba demasiado rápido para él.

-Ponte el cinturón... eso es. Es muy posible que me transforme en lobo inmediatamente después de tomar esta dosis... ¿Estás preparado?

Ron volvió a sacudir la cabeza de arriba abajo. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer si Remus se volvía lobo? ¿Atacarle? Tanteó los diferentes componentes del cinturón, como para asegurarse de que seguían allí. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver bien.

Remus, lentamente, se tomó el contenido de la primer ampolla. Ni siquiera había terminado de bebérselo cuando empezaron las primeras convulsiones.

Era un espectáculo aterrador. Ron ya lo había presenciado aquella vez, en tercero, cuando Snape interpuso su cuerpo entre el lobo y ellos. Ese fue un gesto inesperado que sorprendió a Ron, ¿por qué Snape les había protegido, a Harry, Hermione y él, justo después de que los tres le atacaran en la casa de los gritos? Ahora creía conocer un poco más de la respuesta.

Pero el lobo gigantesco ya había terminado su transformación, y olisqueaba el aire, confundido por no estar al aire libre. En seguida encontró el rastro olfativo de Ron, y se arrojó contra él. El chico, preparado, primero le aturdió con el spray, y después utilizó la pistola para dispararle un dardo calmante.

El lobo cayó sobre uno de los colchones, haciendo un ruido retumbante. Al cabo de un rato, y siempre en la misma posición, se fue convirtiendo de nuevo en Remus... en un Remus completamente desnudo.

Ron contempló por un instante la perfección del cuerpo de Lupin. Pero en seguida se quitó ciertos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza, lo tapó con una manta, y se echó en uno de los colchones vacíos para dormir, poniendo la alarma de su reloj para que le despertara seis horas después.

No se quitó el cinturón.

...oooOOOooo

Harry, en un avanzado estado de excitación, buscaba a su amante con suaves pero enérgicos movimientos de cadera. Pero Severus jugaba con el chico, tentándole para luego alargar su suplicio. Además sonreía, lo cual hacía enloquecer aún más a Harry.

-Severus... por favor... no me dejes así.

Entonces, por fin, el mago se apiadó, y recorrió a lenguetazos todo el camino a través del torso de Harry hasta su vientre.

Cuando los labios de Severus encontraron la cima más alta de Harry, y la tomaron golosamente, el chico dejó escapar un gemido de placer total, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Era fácil darse cuenta de mucho que estaba disfrutando Severus de semejante caramelo por la entrega, dedicación y empeño que estaba poniendo en el asunto: su lengua resbalaba rápidamente, se cerraba sobre toda la longitud de Harry, succionándola con firmeza y dulzura... Harry no controlaba sus suspiros, que encendían cada vez más a Severus, cuyo majestuoso miembro golpeaba sin piedad la tela del sillón.

-Severus...- murmuraba entrecortadamente Harry, como borracho-... Severus... te necesito dentro de mí, ya...

Severus tampoco estaba en condiciones de esperar mucho más. Con un rápido gesto, convocó unas gotas de poción elástica, y la introdujo dentro de Harry con tres dedos expertos.

-¡Aahhhhh!- suspiró fuertemente el chico, deshaciéndose de placer, mientras apretaba fuertemente el sillón con sus manos.

Severus perdió la cabeza al oír este profundo gemido, y levantó a Harry en el aire para colocarlo en una posición adecuada. Lo penetró lentamente, con mucho cuidado.

-Sí... sí... muévete... haz que te sienta dentro...- susurró Harry, con un hilo de saliva cayéndole por la comisura.

Severus no se hizo de rogar, y fue aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad de sus golpes. En cada embestida, Harry dejaba escapar un encantador suspiro, cada vez más ansioso...

De repente, un ruido inesperado los interrumpió.

En la chimenea se erguía, orgullosa y desafiante, varita en mano, Narcissa Malfoy.


	11. Madre sólo hay una

Diana-LilyPotter, S-Chan, Lilith, Ni€a: espero que algunas de vuestras preguntas queden contestadas en este capítulo... Otras no... jejejejejeje

OlgaxTomFelton: Pues venga, a terminar tu capítulo... antes de leer este, muñeca.

Anita Puelma: ¿Qué tiene de malo pensar e imaginarse cosas? ¿Con qué se puede soñar que sea mejor que Harry dándole tiernos besos a su profesor de pociones? A mí no se me ocurre nada, la verdad...

Nevi: Te hablaba del otro fic que he empezado. Aún no tengo tus datos... ï

Ana Potter, Amazona Verde: muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Ahí vamos...

Narcisa Malfoy tenía los ojos de puro nitrógeno líquido. Muy cerca suyo, había un eminente profesor, antiguo mortífago, sodomizando al más notorio enemigo de su amo, que para más INRI era su alumno también; pero en segundo plano estaba su propio hijo Draco, caramelizado, como esperando en el congelador ser la siguiente presa de Severus.

Snape se separó rápidamente de Harry, y lo cubrió antes a él con la manta que a sí mismo.

-¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita? – murmuró glacialmente Severus instantes antes de que esta se pusiera a gritar.

-¡Voy a denunciarte al ministerio! ¡Voy a denunciarte ante el viejo choco de vuestro director! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo con mi hijo aquí? ¿A qué depravadas sesiones piensas someterle? – Narcissa ahogó un sollozo - ... o lo has sometido ya? ¡Exijo que lo liberes de su hechizo.

-Narcissa, deberías calmarte. La razón por la que me he visto obligado a detener a Draco es que se encuentra en un estado de ira furiosa. Vino hasta aquí volando en su propia escoba, entró destrozando una vidriera, y lanzó un cruciatus sobre Harry. Como comprenderás, no iba a dejarle que siguiera.

-¡Hijito! - chilló Narcissa, mientras corría a abrazar la rubia estatua – No tienes que preocuparte, tu mamá ya está aquí... ¿Estás mejor?

Narcissa le miró profundamente a los ojos. También era una excelente legeremante. Luego se dio la vuelta con dignidad.

-Está bien,...Severus – dijo con un desprecio puro como el alcohol.- He visto en la mente de mi hijo que me has dicho la verdad. He venido hasta aquí porque no le encontrábamos tras esa fiesta horrible. Afortunadamente, siempre pongo hechizos localizadores en todas las cosas de Draco, sobre todo en su escoba. Ahora vas a liberarle y me lo llevaré. No se atreverá a atacar nada ni a nadie con su madre delante.

-De acerdo, Narcissa. Intenta que el chico vaya a un psicomago, por favor. Creo que la consulta de los jueves de Jodorowski está muy cerca de vuestra casa de París- le recomendó Severus.

Narcissa le miró con sorpresa y desprecio infinito.

-No es mi hijito quien necesita ayuda psicomágica, profesor. Y ahora haga el favor de liberarlo.

Severus, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el de Draco y el de Harry (el cual esta vez sí tenía la varita en la mano, por si acaso), deshizo la congelación de Malfoy, que lo primero que vio era a su madre.

Ninguno se lo esperaba, pero la ira de Malfoy sólo tardó un momento en convertirse en lágrimas.

-¡Draco!- dijo su madre, corriendo a abrazarle – Hijito, mi corazón, ¿qué te han hecho?

-Es ese Harry, mamá. Trajo a la escuela ese muñeco hinchable de papá para que todos se rieran de nosotros.

Narcissa, furibunda, levantó la varita en dirección a Harry. Pero Snape, muy amenazante, se interpuso.

-Señora Malfoy, NO fue Harry quien llevó esa efigie al colegio sino yo. Quería darle una lección a su hijo por haber estado exhibiendo en público, durante todo el curso, una caricatura de Harry.

Narcissa temblaba de ira. Volvio hacia Draco y le quitó la escarcha de la ropa.

-Vamonos, hijo. Estoy deseando llamar a nuestro abogado para emprender acciones legales contra este individuo... Draco, vamos, ¿qué te pasa ahora? – masculló con impaciencia.

-Pero madre – sollozaba Draco - ... es que yo ... le quiero...

La expresión de Narcissa cambió en décimas de segundo.

-¡Hijiiiito! Así que sufres por amor. No te preocupes, mamá lo arreglará. Pero, ¿cómo te puede gustar el chico ese? Reconozco que es guapo, ¡pero envió a la cárcel a tu padre?

-No, mamá, él no... Severus – dijo Draco con adoración. Pero a Harry no se le escapaba el brillo malévolo de sus ojos.

-¿Ese? ¿El pervertido? ¿El traidor? – Narcissa pareció pensárselo - Bueno, como quieras. No hay nada que no arregle un buen hechizo.

La madre de Malfoy levantó los dos brazos en el aire, y empezó a cantar una canción. Era la misma que cantaban las sirenas que enloquecieron a Ulises. Los tres hombres cayeron bajo su influjo hipnótico y seductor, incapaces de reaccionar, arrastrados por la música. Mientras tanto, Narcissa se dispuso a realizar el hechizo que haría que Severus se enamorase de Draco. Tanto el niño que vivió como su sabio profesor de pociones estaban a la merced del sortilegio de la voz de esa mujer...

De repente, Narcissa cayó al suelo, fulminada. Harry y Severus sacudieron la cabeza, sin saber donde estaban, y Draco corrió a ayudar a su madre.

En la chimenea había aparecido Siena, de regreso de la partida.

-No sé qué diantre hace esa bruja en mi salón, pero me parece que lo más indicado es que se vaya ya. ¿Me ayudas, Sev?

Entre Severus y Siena hicieron levitar a Draco y Narcissa hasta muy cerca de la chimenea. Una vez allí, Siena arrojó un puñado doble de polvos flu y gritó "Malfoy Manor".

-Muchas gracias, madre. No sabía que los poderes de Narcissa hubieran aumentado tanto en estos años.

-No hay de qué. Ya me contaréis mañana de qué iba todo esto, pero esta noche voy a cerrar la red flu, y además quiero que me ayudes a poner un escudo protector en la casa. No me fío nada de esa gente.

Harry y Severus estaban sólo cubiertos por un par de mantas, pero a Siena no parecía importarle. Le parecía de lo más normal.

-Pongamos el escudo rápido, para que pueda llevar a Harry a dormir. Ese maldito crío le ha lanzado una "cruciatus".

-¡Harry! Pobrecito mío, ¿es eso cierto? Te voy a preparar una infusión de verbena de San Juan...

Harry, envuelto en mantas, se dejaba mimar por las caricias solícitas de Siena. Pero en realidad ardía bajo la mirada intensa de Severus.

...oooOOOooo...

El despertador de Ron sonó... demasiado tarde. Ron se dio un susto tremendo y lo apagó en seguida, pero Lupin ya no estaba allí. Pero Ron no quiso cometer la imprudencia de llamarlo, porque en el caso de que se hubiera convertido en lobo, sería como agitar un trapo rojo ante la bestia.

Así que sólo le quedaba buscarlo. Tanteó su cinturón: todo en orden. Sentía los ojos cargados y llenos de legañas: había sino una noche muy mala, escuchando los gemidos intranquilos de Remus. Quien puede saber qué pesadillas sufre un hombre lobo...

Avanzó por la casa, intentado ser sigiloso, y haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por despejarse a toda velocidad. Entonces le pareció oír el ruido de una respiración, en la cámara contigua. Con la pistola en una mano y la varita en la otra, entró lentamente...

Y el lobo se le echó encima, intentando morderle furiosamente. La pistola era inútil a tal distancia, pero afortunadamente la varita no:

-¡Accio Lupus!

El lobo salió despedido, volando por la habitación hasta golpear violentamente una pared. Entonces Ron se dispuso a dispararle, pero vio que el lobo estaba muy débil, además de ser bastante más pequeño que la última vez. Así que se contentó con una nube de spray aturdidor, y esperó a que la criatura se transformara de nuevo en Remus.

Mientras tanto, fue a buscarle algo de ropa.

...oooOOOooo...

Una vez la casa protegida por Severus y Siena, Severus escoltó hasta sus habitaciones al chico, que llevaba en la mano su infusión caliente. No dijeron nada en todo el camino, pero al llegar a la puerta...

-Severus... me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche.

El profesor sonrió, tiernamente.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido que podría dejarte solo esta noche, después de todo lo que ha pasado? Anda, vamos a dormir- dijo Severus, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Harry daba saltos de alegría en su interior.

-Oye, tu madre es maravillosa- dijo Harry -.

-Sí, tengo mucha suerte de tenerla ahora. Pero no siempre ha sido así...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry.

-Te lo contaré mañana. Y ahora, a dormir "dormir", eh- susurró tiernamente Severus, mientras le quitaba la ropa a Harry con un golpe de varita.

-Guau, ¿cómo haces eso? Tienes que enseñarme ese truquito...

-Hay muchas cosas que podría enseñarte si me dejaras- murmuró un sarcástico profesor de pociones, ya desnudo, mientras se metía en la cama junto a Harry.

-No te preocupes. El año que viene estudiaré mucho mucho mucho y seré tu mejor alumno. La verdad es que no me importa nada repetir, y pasar un año más a tu lado...

-No tienes que repetir. Con la preparación adecuada podrías examinarte en Junio... si quieres- le propuso Severus mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Y quien me va a dar clases particulares?-preguntó inocentemente Harry – Porque Hermione está demasiado ocupada, Draco me odia y...

Nunca pudo terminar. Un beso le cerró la boca, al mismo tiempo que unos brazos le arrastraban de un lado a otro.

-feferuf... - masculló la ocupada boca del chico- ¿no defíaf que ibamof a dormir?

...oooOOOooo...

Remus, por fin, se despejó, ya completamente humano. Tambaleante, se puso en pie. Se vistió con las ropas que le alargaba Ron, a media luz. Pero Ron se daba cuenta, una vez más, de la perfección elástica y fibrosa de sus estilizados músculos. ¿Era sana enviadia masculina lo que sentía, o era algo más complejo?

-Bueno, Ron...- el hombre se aclaró la garganta, se le quedaba destrozada tras su fase lobuna - muchísimas gracias por hacer esto. Espero no haberte hecho daño.

-No, es bastante fácil cuidar de ti- presumió el pelirrojo...- has escogido al hombre adecuado.

-Pero debes de estar cansado... tenemos seis horas. ¿Qué tal si te invito a desayunar en la Embajada de la India? Tienen un buffet excelente a estas horas.

El estómago de Ron habló por el pelirrojo.

...oooOOOooo...

Harry y Severus jugaban a buscarse bajo las sábanas. El chico de los ojos verdes estaba feliz, porque había conseguido un logro que parecía imposible: hacer reír a Severus.

Se arañaban, se mordisqueaban, se separaban y se miraban un segundo como si nunca se hubieran visto, Harry ronroneaba y rugía como un pequeño Gryffindor, y sacaba sus garritas que eran en seguida interceptadas por las alas de Severus, se frotaban, se mezclaban, se buscaban la boca, se lamían, se exploraban...

Por fin, Severus consiguió inmovilizar a Harry, descargando la fuerza y el peso de sus brazos sobre los codos del chico, que estaba tumbado de frente debajo de él, impidiéndole todo movimiento. La cabeza de Harry se revolvía de placer sobre la almohada, encendiendo aún más a Severus, que intentaba llegar con su lengua al tentador cuello del muchacho. Cada vez que Harry abría los ojos, eran dos fogonazos verdes directos al cerebro de Severus...

Harry movía desesperadamente la cadera, debajo de Severus, buscando la máxima fricción entre sus miembros, ya incandescentes, que se retaban el uno al otro. Y en ese instante el profesor se apropió de la boca de Harry, sin piedad, y lo sumergió en un torbellino de beso que casi les hizo levitar. La sensación de los expertos labios de Severus, de su lengua serpenteante, estallaba en la boca de Harry, transportándole a un nivel superior de percepción. Todo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a ese beso cálido, que le empapaba de la esencia y del deseo de Severus.

El mago más sabio sentía la impaciencia del cuerpo de su amante, en forma de gemidos entrecortados y de movimientos incontrolados de su cuerpo. Dudó por un momento entre hacerle sufrir o complacerle definitivamente, pero se decidió por lo segundo, pensando que ya habían sido interrumpidos bastantes veces esa noche.

Miró un segundo a Harry, que estaba desprevenido contra la legeremancia, y buscó en su mente un lugar que pudiera gustarle al chico.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? – iba a protestar Harry cuando, con un complicado hechizo, Severus transformó la habitación en un claro del bosque prohibido, en ese lugar que Harry había soñado una vez.

La cama se volvió de hierba fina y ligeramente húmeda. El techo de la habitación se perdió entre altas copas y ramas: una luz hecha de gotas dispersas iluminó a los amantes. El aire era una mezcla de sutiles perfumes vegetales y acuáticos.

Harry estaba demasiado impresionado como para contestar. Sentía el tacto de la hierba en su piel, el rumor lejano de un arroyo... y a Severus desnudo encima suyo, como una fiera a punto de devorar un cervatillo...

Y el cervatillo fue devorado, pieza por pieza, a mordiscos ávidos., que sólo se detuvieron al encontrar el centro de gravedad de Harry, donde los mordiscos se convirtieron en tiernos lametazos. Harry no pudo reprimir un largo suspiro de placer cuando sintió, por fin, ese beso que refrescaba su ardor, esa boca oscura que se ocupaba tan bien de su prisa y su ansiedad...

Ese contacto convertía a Harry en un instrumento sólo válido para el placer, en una caja de resonancia que, en su excitación, multiplicaba las atenciones de Severus y las convertía en sonidos prolongados y excitantes, en jadeos intensos que anunciaban la cercanía de... la cercanía...

Harry se deshizo, se volcó entero en la boca de Severus, se dejó llevar por un caudal que le arrastraba a un lago de placer... dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando todo ese placer sacudió su cuerpo como un rayo toca el suelo, y fue ese sonido, increíblemente excitante, lo que provocó que Severus se dejara llevar también, y se volcara al mismo tiempo que su amante. Se dejaron caer el uno sobre el otro, exhaustos, y respiraron profundamente algunas veces el aromático aire del bosque antes de buscarse en un abrazo que les permitiera seguir en contacto toda la noche.

Durmieron, mientras el hechizo se iba desvaneciendo, y sólo quedó la habitación.


	12. Retratos y atrevimientos

Mil gracias por los reviews... de verdad.

Dany Black, gracias por el comentario. Me he mirado uno de tus fics, está bastante bien, pero es que no puedo soportar imaginarme a Severus con alguien que no sea Harry, se me parte el corazón... ;P

A las dos Potter, ¿no quieren salir en "el Profesor Potter"?

Ni€a y Nevi: Besazos. Estoy escribiendo sobre ustedes...

Harry se despertó con un perfume maravilloso a pan y bollos tostándose, pero más maravillosa fue aún la caricia que recibió antes incluso de ponerse las gafas.

-Severus... -murmuró, mientras se dejaba mimar.

Su antiguo profesor le estaba masajeando la espalda con sus manos alargadas y precisas.

-Buenos días, Harry... ¿tienes hambre?

Harry se dio la vuelta de pronto, derribando a su amante, y se situó encima de él.

-Sólo tengo hambre de ti...

Se besaron con ternura. El aliento de Severus era fresco como el aire de las montañas, y su mirada expresaba una calma profunda, una paz que Harry nunca le había visto. Estuvieron un rato retozando, y luego se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Mientras se vestían para desayunar, Severus dijo:

-¿Te apetece posar hoy para mi madre, por la mañana? Así yo puedo resolver un par de asuntos, y esta tarde estaré libre para llevarte de excursión.

-Está bien, pero te voy a echar mucho de menos toda la mañana...

Entonces Severus sacó de su bolsillo una especie de gran sortija.

-Harry, este anillo es un comunicador. Siempre que quieras hablar conmigo, sólo tienes que besarlo, y entonces podremos vernos y hablar.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! – le dijo Harry, colgándose de su cuello.

Llegaron muy tarde al desayuno.

...oooOOOooo...

Después de la maravillosa comida a la que Remus le había invitado, sin duda una de las mejores de su vida (y eso era mucho decir para Ron Weasley), el hombre y el chico estaban tomándose un café en una terraza del barrio de Trastevere, en Roma. Remus tenía una colección de trasladores que conducían a lugares fascinantes de todo el mundo.

Remus le contaba a Ron, que le escuchaba fascinado, mil y una aventuras de los merodeadores, entre risas y chistes. Le hablaba de las excentricidades de Dumbledore, de cómo era Flitwick cuando lo tuvieron como profesor novato, de los partidos históricos de Quidditch. Ron se dio cuenta de que nunca hablaba de Snape, ni para bien ni para mal. Y también se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba bastante bien dibujado... para ser un hombre, claro. Su boca y sus ojos sonreían todo el tiempo, con una expresión entre sabia y pícara, y las pequeñas arrugas que empezaba a tener le daban un aspecto muy... interesante. Ron se dio cuenta de que tanto las camareras como otras chicas que estaban sentadas en la terraza miraban a Remus con algo más que curiosidad. Pero él sólo estaba pendiente de Ron.

-Bueno, puede que lo más prudente sea ir volviendo...- dijo Lupin-, para que tome otra dosis. Quiero acabar cuanto antes con todo esto. No sabes lo mal que lo he podido llegar a pasar en mi vida.

Lupin pagó la cuenta, con billetes italianos que llevaba en la cartera, y tomaron el traslador de vuelta. Al cabo de un rato, se encontraban de nuevo en las habitaciones preparadas para el lobo, Ron con su cinturón puesto, y Lupin desnudándose.

-Estoy harto de que se me destroce la ropa con esta historia. No sabes la cantidad de dinero que mi ligera licantropia le ha proporcionado a Prada y a Gucci.

Ron había estado mil veces en los vestuarios de Quidditch, incluso en presencia de individuos notoriamente ambiguos, pero ver desnudarse a Lupin, con gestos elegantes, le estaba trastornando más de lo calculado.

-Bueno- dijo Lupin, una vez que hubo guardado su ropa- allá voy.

Y se tomó un frasco de poción. Ron estaba alerta, esperando que la trasformación ocurriera en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón no sucedía.

-Vaya- dijo Remus-. Sigo siendo yo. Recuerdo que la doctora dijo que era posible que esto ocurriese. Bueno, podemos esperar. ¿Te apetece jugar a algo?

Remus fue a buscar una baraja de cartas, y al darse la vuelta el pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado... un segundo.

Menos mal que había poca luz, porque Ron, sólo de pensar que iba a estar "jugando" con ese hombres desnudo, que en cualquier momento podría convertirse en una bestia feroz y atacarle... se estaba poniendo del color de las cerezas.

...oooOOOooo...

Harry llevaba varias horas posando, y la verdad era que estaba empezando a cansarse, a pesar de que Siena le estaba retratando de medio perfil, leyendo un libro, para que estuviera entretenido. Pero cuando la madre de Severus dio por terminado su retrato, y se lo mostró a Harry...

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó el muchacho -. Siena, eres muy buena pintora.

Harry, dentro del retrato, movía los ojos en la dirección de la lectura, y de vez en cuando pasaba alguna página.

-Bueno, bueno, gracias. La verdad es que ha sido muy fácil retratarte, no todo el mundo tiene la paciencia de posar, y no todo el mundo sabe hacerlo. Tú has estado quieto en la postura perfecta. Sin embargo, por ejemplo, mi hijo... es imposible de retratar. Nunca se ha dejado.

-¿Quieres decir que no has pintado ningún cuadro suyo?

Siena negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya- dijo Harry.

-Ya sabes que a veces tiene un carácter...

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé- dijo Harry, recordando todas las veces que Gryffindor había perdido puntos por capricho de Severus.

Claro, que comparados con los actuales caprichos de Severus, no le importaban tanto los puntos de Gryffindor.

...oooOOOooo...

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?- preguntó Remus.

Había convencido hábilmente a Ron para que jugaran a ese juego adolescente, para pasar el rato hasta que sucediera la transformación. Ron ya había confesado unas cuantas cosas, y no le apetecía seguir. Era la sexta vez que perdía la partida.

-Atrevimiento- se atrevió a decir por fin.

-Como quieras. Entonces besame- contestó sencilamente Lupin.

Ron, un poco tembloroso, acercó su boca a la de Remus... hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Entonces, de repente, Remus le agarró del cuello y convirtió ese tímido contacto

en un beso apasionado y embriagador, que hizo a Ron sentirse el único en el mundo.

-Bueno, siguiente partida- dijo Lupin, intentando mantener un tono neutro de voz.

Ron se había quedado completamente fuera de órbita. Pero había otro detalle: incluso a pesar de la penumbra, la desnudez de Lupin le impedía ocultar cierto... alzamiento; aunque el hombre lobo mantenía una perfecta calma.

Así que volvieron a jugar, y Ron, cada vez más nervioso, volvió a perder.

-Oye, Remus...

-¿Sí, Ron?- preguntó Lupin mientras barajaba.

-¿Si vuelvo a decir atrevimiento me vas a volver a besar?

-Me parece que sí- contestó sinceramente el hombre lobo.

-Atrevimiento.

...oooOOOooo...

Severus volvió de sus gestiones en Londres a la hora de comer. Harry se alegró tanto de verle que empezó a preocuparse por el brutal estado de enamoramiento en el que se encontraba.

-Ya he arreglado la cuestión Malfoy- dijo Severus, pero no dijo cómo.

-¿Has hecho que parezca un accidente?- preguntó Siena.

-Por supuesto, madre- respondió con seriedad su hijo, mientras se servía patatas asadas.

Harry no sabía si hablaban en broma o en serio, así que, por si acaso, no preguntó.

-Esta mañana Harry ha estado posando muy bien. Ya he terminado el retrato.

-Ya sabes que me lo prometiste, madre... ¿cómo le has pintado?

-Leyendo. Me ha parecido que era la actitud que mejor reflejaba su expresión...

Harry y Severus se miraron. Los dos conocían la escasa afición del muchacho a la lectura, y estallaron en una carcajada compartida.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Siena.

...oooOOOooo...

Por la tarde, Severus y Harry volvieron a subir al coche de thestrals, y se dirigieron hacia las montañas que habían sobrevolado a la ida

-Harry- le dijo Severus, mientras guiaba a los caballos negros.

-¿Sí?

Entonces, el serio profesor de pociones dijo algo que Harry nunca hubiera esperado oír fuera de los arranques del dormitorio:

-Te he echado de menos esta mañana.


	13. La historia de Severus

De repente, los expertos labios de Remus se convirtieron en unos afilados y amenazantes dientes...

Ron, asustado, se separó del lobo. Pero este no le atacaba: se limitaba a mirarle con un interés feroz.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que, cada vez, la transformación en lobo de Remus era diferente, menos animal. La bestia que tenía delante tenía bastantes semejanzas con los humanos. Pero Ron percibió que su mirada era aún muy distinta a la de Sirius, y se puso a la defensiva

Se llevó una mano al cinturón, donde tenía todas las armas necesarias para defenderse del lobo, y este bufó amenazador. Ya se había dado cuenta de dónde estaban las armas defensivas del pelirrojo, y no le iba a poner fácil que las utilizara. Ron sentía la intensa mirada de la bestia, dispuesta a atacarle en cualquier momento, y creía distinguir en su mirada cierto brillo...

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el lobo se había arrojado sobre Ron, tirándolo al suelo, inmovilizando inteligentemente sus brazos con las patas delanteras, y se disponía a arrancarle las orejas de un mordisco, como aperitivo. Pero, en ese instante, Ron oyó como las pequeñas esferas que contenía el cinturón, al caer contra el suelo bruscamente, se rompían, librando una nube de gas.

El lobo agitó la cabeza, desconcertado, antes de perder la mirada, relajar la presión de sus zarpas, y caer al suelo, narcotizado. Inmediatamente después, Ron perdió también el conocimiento.

...oooOOOooo...

Mientras, en un coche tirado por thestrals...

-Te voy a enseñar el sitio donde mi abuelo nos llevaba a jugar, a todos sus nietos, cuando éramos pequeños, hace ya de esto mucho tiempo- dijo Severus-. Yo recibí mi nombre de él.

-¿Era el padre de Siena?- preguntó Harry.

-Así es-, contestó el profesor, y por un instante se ensombreció su mirada.

-¿Os llevaba a jugar a todos los nietos? ¿Cuántos érais?- le interrogó Harry, sintiendo la misma envidia que le daban la tribu de los Weasley.

-Pues un montón... Severus tuvo muchos hijos, y todos ellos tuvieron bastante descendencia también, excepto mi madre, que sólo me tuvo a mí.

-Qué suerte... un montón de chicos de tu edad.

-¿Tú también tienes un primo, no?- le preguntó Severus. Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca habían hablado de su familia.

-Sí, vivo con él. Pero no nos llevamos bien. Es aún peor que con Draco.

Severus sonrió al ver fruncirse el ceño del chico, sólo de acordarse de Dudley.

-Pues yo me llevaba muy bien con algunos de mis primos... lo pasábamos en grande cuando veníamos aquí- el coche volador seguía recorriendo las montañas.- Pero también había algunos con los que no tenía nada en común, claro. Algunos se parecían un poco a Malfoy, ahora que lo mencionas. Casi todos esos terminaron siendo mortífagos.

-Pero... tú estabas en el otro grupo, ¿no?- preguntó Harry.

-Ya sé lo que vas a preguntarme. Sí, yo me levaba muy bien con los hijos de mi tía Silva, por ejemplo, o de mi tío Sandro. Ninguno de ellos pasó nunca al lado oscuro, es más, algunos fueron aurores... pero a mí no se me dio esa oportunidad.

Harry volvió a ver apagarse los ojos de Severus.

-Cuando Voldemort empezó a cobrar poder, la parte de la familia de mi madre que no estaba de acuerdo con él dejó de lado a los otros. Se dividieron: la gran familia de mi abuelo dejó de ser el gran círculo que conocíamos para convertirse en una red cada vez más complicada y difícil de entender. Y cada vez más rota.

Severus se interrumpió, con la voz quebrada.

-Mi abuelo se refugió en su casa, que ahora es de mi madre, junto con sus hijos Silvia y Sandro, y los hijos de estos. Los demás se alejaron, porque a Voldemort no le gustaba que sus seguidores estuvieran con quien no lo era.

-¿Y tu madre y tú? ¿dónde fuisteis?

-Mi padre, como puedes imaginar, fue de los primeros y más entusiastas partidarios de la nueva encarnación de lado oscuro. Pero mi madre estaba en contra de él. Ella, a pesar de todo, seguía amando a mi padre, y quería que los tres permaneciéramos juntos. Pero no fue posible.

Severus se quedó pensativo, mientras hacía aterrizar a los thestrals con habilidad. Ya en el suelo, le contó a Harry su historia.

-Una noche, Harry, sentí cómo mi padre me envolvía en una manta y me sacaba de casa. Yo tenía diez años, pero frente a mi padre, que era grande como un oso y muy irascible, era demasiado pequeño; y sobre todo, estaba demasiado asustado como para enfrentarme a él, así que me hice el dormido. El debía de haber narcotizado a mi madre, porque ella no se dio cuenta de nada. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, mi padre y yo ya estábamos en Albania.

Harry pensó en lo horrible que eso debió ser para Siena.

-Mi abuelo, después de todo, era un hombre rico y poderoso, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Nos estuvieron buscando por todo el mundo, sin éxito: Voldemort protegía bien sus escondrijos.

-Quieres decir que...

-Sí. Pasé diez largos años en el castillo de Albania, junto con el grupo de mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort. Pero en mi cabeza nunca dejaba de pensar en mi madre, aunque no se lo podía decir ni siquiera a mi padre, que cada día se volvía más violento y más extraño. Según pasaba el tiempo, nos iban llegando noticias terribles: el brutal asesinato de mi abuelo y de Sandro, las terribles muertes de muchos de mis primos, los únicos amigos que había tenido... Voldemort los recibía con una carcajada que resonaba en todas las bóvedas, y entonces hacía una fiesta con carne cruda de palomas blancas y espeso vino negro. Y yo tenía que comer, que beber esa sustancia que te llenaba la mente de pesadillas, y que reírme como los demás, sin encontrar nunca un momento ni un rincón para dejar que las lágrimas me limpiaran de todo aquello.

Harry sintió un temblor. Pasar diez años, siendo aún un niño, rodeado de mortífagos, sufriendo toda clase de pruebas, torturas y crueldades... Eso sí que era peor que los Dursley.

-¿Y cómo volviste a Inglaterra? ¿Cuándo encontraste de nuevo a Siena?

-A los diecisiete años, ya completada mi formación de mortífago y recibida la marca, se me ocurrió un plan. Yo sabía que era imposible escapar de aquel castillo, que conocía perfectamente, así que mi única posibilidad de escapar de allí fue convencer gradualmente a Voldemort de lo conveniente que sería tener un espía en el mundo mágico, y que yo era la persona adecuada. Y tuve suerte, aunque tardé tres años en convencerle: al cabo de un tiempo, se creía incluso que la idea había sido suya. Pensaba que me acabaría enviando al ministerio de magia, o algo así, pero un día se me comunicó que iba a realizar una entrevista con un tal Dumbledore para el puesto de ayudante en la asignatura de pociones- Severus sonrió con cierta nostalgia-. Así que fui a Hogsmeade, pueblo que sólo recordaba brevemente de algunos paseos de la infancia con mi abuelo.

Harry le miraba, admirando su rostro, en el que se reflejaban por fin todas las emociones que le estaba transmitiendo al muchacho.

-No te puedes imaginar lo que ese viaje significó para mí. Salir del castillo, cuyo aire estaba viciado y siempre atravesado por algún grito o sollozo, y sentir el aire en mi cara, volar, viajar, ver otros países... retornar a los lugares de mi infancia... mientras caminaba por Hogsmeade, y veía los niños jugando, las tiendas, las personas saludarse amablemente, simplemente no me lo podía creer. Había pasado mi vida en un lugar de oscuridad, sufrimiento y dolor totales.

Harry sabía que ni siquiera podría imaginar la vida cotidiana con Voldemort.

-Y entonces conocí a Dumbledore. Habíamos quedado en una de las tabernas. Simplemente estar allí, hablando con él, y verle sonreír, me parecía una escena irreal, era tan diferente de todas las personas a las que yo estaba acostumbrado... Me recordaba a mi abuelo.

-Y te aceptó como profesor...

-Fue algo más que eso. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero me miró profundamente, y en seguida lo supo todo sobre mí. Yo le estaba contando mi historia preparada acerca de unos años de experiencia como aprendiz de pociones en Turquía, con un nombre inventado, por supuesto, pero todo ese pasado falso no parecía importarle mucho. Al cabo de un rato, me dijo que le gustaría hacerme una prueba práctica en los laboratorios del castillo. Nos dirigimos hacia allá, y mientras me pedía que realizara varias pociones, me observaba y me hacía preguntas sobre las cosas que me gustaban. Yo sólo pude responderle con los recuerdos de mi infancia, los únicos que tenía, y él acabó de entender.

"Ya sé quién eres, Severus. Tu abuelo, que descansa en paz, me pidió ayuda para buscarte en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca conseguimos encontrarte. Por eso pensábamos que tu padre te había llevado directamente con Voldemort. Has pasado allí diez años, y ahora vuelves, con una identidad falsa, para ser un espía. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Me quedé helado. El miedo a las represalias de Voldemort era paralizante, total. Sentía una gran necesidad de confiarme a Albus, de contárselo todo, pero no podía. Había visto demasiadas veces, y demasiado de cerca, lo que pasaba con los traidores.

"Por cierto, te he traído aquí porque este castillo es el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Puedes hablar sin miedo"

Me fui calmando. Después de todo, yo sabía los grandes problemas que tenía Voldemort para conseguir informaciones acerca de Dumbledore, así que me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, en ese castillo estaba a salvo... Esa sensación fue la más maravillosa que he tenido en mi vida.

Sentí que mi corazón se liberaba de un gran peso, y creo que no pude evitar echarme a llorar. Dumbledore vino hacia mí, y su simple cercanía fue reconfortante. Le pregunté que si era capaz de hacer legeremancia, y me contestó que sí.

"Entonces le agradecería que lo leyera en mi mente. Me temo que sea demasiado difícil para mí tener que contarlo todo..."

"Por hoy no será necesario, Severus. Ya he visto en ti todo lo que necesitaba ver. Te pido que aceptes mi protección."

Era la primera vez en mi vida que podía derrumbarme, y lo hice. Los restos de miedo se disipaban con la mirada tranquila y segura de Albus. Y por primera vez sentí que había cosas por las que merecía la pena seguir viviendo. Le pregunté a Dumbledore por mi madre.

"Tu madre está bien, podrás verla dentro de muy poco. Pero ahora tienes que dormir, ¿de acuerdo? No querrás que te vea en este estado."

Entonces me di cuenta del aspecto miserable que ofrecía. Estaba demacrado, convertido sólo en un puñado de piel transparente y huesos pelados, y mis ojos eran espejos de todos los horrores de la casa de Voldemort.

"Comunícate con quien tengas que hacerlo, y diles que has sido aceptado, y que a partir de ahora vivirás aquí. Luego ven al comedor, es esa sala grande que hemos visto al pasar, en el piso de abajo. Por cierto...

¿Qué quieres de cena?

Harry se rió. Mira que preguntar cosas así en los momentos trascendentes... típico de Dumbledore.

Severus le cogió entre sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

...oooOOOooo...

Ron se despertó, pero no estaba en las habitaciones oscuras y acolchadas, sino en la cómoda cama del piso de abajo. Remus debía haberle traído. Se puso en pie, y lo llamó.

-¡Hola, Ron! ¿qué tal has dormido?- dijo con un poco de malicia.

Remus vestía una túnica oscura de aspecto árabe, que le daba un aire exótico muy seductor.

-Hummm... me tomaría un café, creo.

-Ya me había tomado la libertad de preparartelo...- dijo Remus mientras le acercaba una taza aromática y humeante.

-Buff... gracias.

Los dos bebieron en silencio durante un tiempo. Ron no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que a través del cuello de la túnica se veía gran parte del pecho de Remus. Extrañamente, eso era aún más insinuante que verlo desnudo del todo.

-Ron, ¿qué tal te va con el lobo? Espero que no esté resultando demasiado duro.

Ron se lo pensó un momento.

-Cada vez es más humano, ¿sabes?. Y más inteligente.

-Debe de ser por eso que esta vez conservo un vago recuerdo... te estaba sujetando con los brazos...

-Sí. Y no eran brazos, sino patas. Menos mal que el cinturón ese tiene un montón de trucos...

-Me fío bastante de la doctora Oldoil, como comprenderás. Nunca te hubiera puesto en peligro. Pero tampoco podía confiar en cualquiera para vigilarme.

-¿Quieres decir que me elegiste a mí por ser valiente?

Remus asintió con la cabeza, llenando a Ron de orgullo.

-Por haber resuelto muchas situaciones. Aunque no lo parezca, muchos nos damos cuenta de que Harry no lo hace todo solo.

Ron se ruborizó un poco ante ese comentario. El no podía compararse con harry...

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos hoy? Nos quedan casi cinco horas.

-Pues... me preguntaba sí...

Los ojos del pelirrojo se encontraron con los del profesor, que lo miraban fijamente.

Ron tragó saliva para atreverse a preguntar:

-¿Tienes una baraja?

69 reviews... jejeje... qué número más apropiado.

Lilith, NiEa, Nevichi, OlgaxTom y Amazona: Me alegro de que os guste la historia de Ron, creo que es bastante tierna, y que la dualidad bestia-hombre queda más resaltada cuanto más delicado y sensible sea el hombre... ;P

Hay una historia preciosa de Ron y Remus escrita por Incantatem, se llama "Té, menta y chocolate". Muestra todo lo que estos dos personajes tienen en común.

Anna Potter y Dany Black: muchas gracias por el comentario... ya saben que así va todo más rápido porque me emociono.

DianaLily Potter: Me refiero al fic llamado "El profesor Potter". En el cap. 1 se explica cómo hacer.

Bueno, pues "69" (jijiji...)...

...besoSalamanders.


	14. Juegos de redes

Remus no fue a buscar la baraja.

Lentamente, se acercó a Ron y se sentó muy cerca de él. Le miró durante un intenso instante, y luego acercó su rostro al del muchacho, rozándole las mejillas con las suyas.

Una parte de Ron no esperaba esta caricia, pero otra, no se sabe cual, sí lo hacía. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad el tacto de la piel de ese rostro.

Entonces sintió unos labios templados y carnosos sobre los suyos, simplemente posados en ellos. Remus se dio cuenta de que los del muchacho temblaban ligeramente ante ese escaso contacto...

Fue Ron quien empezó el beso, para la sorpresa de Remus, y hundió su lengua en la boca del otro hombre con una prisa húmeda. Lupin, goloso, respondió enroscando su lengua en la de Ron. Los labios fluían y se enganchaban y buscaban un idioma hecho de intercambios, de mensajes del tacto y del gusto, de roces y de sutiles cambios de ritmo.

La ropa iba desapareciendo sola. Es lo que tienen la serie "magic" de Kenzo: la inteligencia suficiente para saber cuándo molesta. Remus no se acababa de creer que tenía Ron entre sus brazos, con todas las venas del cuerpo a punto de florecer. Era tan ese cuerpo tan sabiamente modelado por el Quidditch, bendito deporte... tan fuerte, tan valiente... pero al mismo tiempo tenía ese sentido del humor que le derretía como un pedazo de chocolate Leonidas con setenta por ciento de cacao...

Ron se sorprendió al notar lo suave y fina que era la piel de Remus, mucho más delicada que la mayor parte de las chicas con las que había estado... bueno, que las tres, en realidad. Sin embargo, y a pesar de no tener ni un vello superfluo, su cuerpo no tenía nada de femenino. Era un torso clásico, como recién desenterrado en alguna playa griega... pero olía a vida, tenía los colores del presente, y, sobre todo, se movía con un ritmo casi del futuro.

"Es tan diferente..." pensaba Ron, "ahora entiendo un poco más a Harry...", cogitaba débilmente mientras su mente era arrastrada por una oleada de sensaciones nuevas. Pero no era totalmente cierto.

Ahora entendía un poco más de Remus.

...oooOOOooo...

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. Hemos venido para que veas esto.

Severus condujo a Harry hasta un profundo cañón en la montaña. Las rocas estaban cortadas a pico, y abajo, muy abajo, podía verse un valle con un riachuelo. Daba vértigo asomarse al final de la pared rocosa.

-Esto es un juego que mi abuelo construyó para todos sus nietos... aunque supongo de vez en cuando, los pájaros se dan un buen susto.

Harry no sabía de qué le estaba hablando Severus... ¿un juego? Pero allí no había nada. Bueno... al menos no se VEIA nada, corrigió Harry, que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la manera de pensar de los magos.

Severus, con un gesto continuo que dejó a Harry embobado por su elegancia, se quitó la capa y la arrojó al abismo. En un punto determinado, la capa dejó de caer, se elevó como si rebotara, volvió a caer, rebotó un par de veces más, débilmente, y luego se quedó quieta, en medio del aire.

-¿Hay... una especie de tela mágica?- aventuró Harry.

-¡Mostra res!- pronunció Severus por toda respuesta.

Progresivamente, fue apareciendo en el aire el dibujo de una gran red plateada, como una gran tela de araña.

-Bien, bien... no parece dañada-, comprobó Severus-.

Es una red elástica. Y es muy divertida, por lo que recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo que no...

-¡Pues ya va siendo hora!- exclamó Harry, al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Severus por el brazo, y lo arrastraba hacia la red.

Severus parecía desconcertado. En un primer momento, no sabía bien qué hacer. Harry, encantado, daba vueltas y más vueltas en el aire.

-¡Venga! ¡Persígueme!

Al instante siguiente, los dos saltaban como locos, entre carcajadas, empujándose el uno al otro, dejándose caer, confiando en la invisible y deliciosa tensión de la red.

...oooOOOooo...

Una gata atigrada ronroneaba como un pequeño motor entre los brazos de una chica más despeinada de lo habitual, que le acariciaba la barriga y el cuello.

-Oye, ¿cómo crees que les estará yendo a esos dos?

Hubo un maullido que venía a significar "no me hagas volver a transformarme ahora para charlar, luego hablaremos", y luego la gata siguió dejándose mimar.

-Bueno, como quieras... la verdad es que estoy intrigada... Espero que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de que son el uno para el otro.

Mac Gonagall volvió a maullar, protestando un poco.

-Sí, bueno, con una pequeña ayuda de sus amigos...- rectificó Hermione.

...oooOOOooo...

-"_What would you do if I sang out of tune_..."

Harry se distrajo, perdió un bote, y el equilibrio. Alguien se había puesto a cantar desde el acantilado, alguien que, efectivamente, desafinaba un poquito. Pero Severus ya se había dado cuenta y, con un par de hábiles saltos, salió de la red y llegó hasta la hierba.

-"..._send me your ears, and I'll give you a song, I will try not to sing out of key..."_

Severus interrumpió a Dumbledore:

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya vemos a dónde quieres llegar, querido director.

-¿Un par de saltos, profesor Dumbledore?- le gritó Harry desde la red.

-Oh, no, no, gracias, Harry. Mucho me temo que he tomado demasiadas gummibayas, de esas azules que te vuelven más elástico de lo normal. Corro el riesgo de no dejar de rebotar nunca en la vida, ya sabes...

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó Severus, un poco molesto de que le hubiera descubierto haciendo el tonto. Por supuesto que se lo debía todo a Dumbledore, pero empezaba a estar un poco harto de que el director tuviera que saberlo todo de todos (y especialmente de algunos), y, sobre todo, de que, a veces, tuviera que intervenir.

-Oh, ya sabes que estuve observando mucho a Harry para tratar de descubrir qué canastos le estaba ocurriendo. No es que me guste adoptar mi forma de animago...

"Sí sí, viejo pillín, como si fueras el único que puede saber cosas de los demás... ¿te crees que la gente no sospecha nada de tu lío con fawkes cuando se entera de que tu forma animal es una fénix "_hembra_"?" se permitió pensar Severus. "Eso sí que debe de ser un sexo "ardiente".

-...así que me alegro de lo bien que ha salido todo. Estoy exultante de alegría de ver juntos a mis dos cachorritos preferidos, a mis dos supervivientes, a mis dos héroes...

-Por Merlín, Dumbledore... detente o acabaremos igual que Lockhart.

-¿Quién...? Ahh, aquel... sí. Sólo lo contraté para que Harry supiera lo terrible que puede llegar a ser la fama...

Pero he venido para felicitarte, Severus. Lo que hiciste con Narcissa fue sencillamente genial. Hacer que se enamorara de su propio hijo, y este de ella... los dos están encantadores y desconocidos. Sólo espero que no puedan procrear- murmuró el director, súbitamente preocupado.

-No pensarás que iba a olvidarme de semejante detalle... no, no podría soportar a otro Malfoy como alumno, te lo aseguro. La verdad es que fue muy fácil hacer que cayeran: lo que vi en su interior estaba ya muy cerca de la pasión.

-En cualquier caso, Severus, fue una solución brillante. Nadie herido, nadie triste, todos felices... lo que no sabía yo es que tuvieras semejante dominio de los conjuros amorosos... ¿quieres un guirlache?

Severus sonrió, contento de haber decidido imitar al director en algunos de sus procedimientos.

Harry rebotaba feliz.


	15. gatitas sabihondas

Ya de vuelta en la casa de los Snape, Severus y Harry estaban dándose un gran baño de burbujas. Conversaban acerca de los planes de futuro de Severus.

-¿La verdad es que sería estupendo... así no tendría que ponerme celoso de los otros alumnos porque no existirían- confesó Harry.

-Entonces, decidido. Quería consultarlo contigo, de todas formas, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de dejar de dar clase de pociones... es malísimo para mi pelo.

Harry cogió una esfera de espuma y sopló sobre ella, haciéndole un agujero del que salieron pequeñas burbujas voladoras. Le encantaba jugar con el jabón.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Tengo una oferta muy bien pagada de una casa de cosméticos muggle, cuyos dueños son padres de magos, y por eso conocen nuestro mundo. Sería una oportunidad muy interesante de conocer su química. Aún no lo tengo decidido. Por cierto, Dumbledore ya tiene muy claro quien me va a sustituir al frente de la clase, si ella quiere...

-¿Ella? ¿La conozco yo?- dijo Harry con un tono de sospecha.

-Sí, es la señorita Granger.

Hary lo pensó un momento.

-Supongo que aceptará... ahora que se lleva tan bien con Mac Gonagall- dijo inocentemente.

Una sonrisa imperceptible surcó el rostro de Severus.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de otra cosa:

Demonios... te podrías haber decidido un año antes, ¿sabes? Ella nunca me hubiera suspendido.

-Sí, pero entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado...

-Ah, entonces cambio por completo de opinión... suspéndame todo lo que necesite si es a cambio de su cuerpo, profesor Snape.

Severus le hizo una aguadilla a Harry, cariñosamente, pero casi le ahoga. A veces no controlaba su gran fuerza. El chico de ojos verdes salió resoplando, y se fijó de pronto en algo que colgaba del cuello de su profesor.

-Oye, ¿eso que llevas ahí es un giratiempo?

-Sí. Lo necesito a menudo en el colegio. Imagínate: tengo catorce grupos de clase, dos de cada curso, y con cada uno de ellos, dos sesiones de dos horas. ¿Te crees que todo eso cabe de lunes a viernes?

-Ya... estaba pensando...

Los ojos de Harry brillaban con una luminosidad peculiar.

-¿Me... me lo prestas?

Severus le miró, intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

-Qué peligro tienes, Harry...

-Confía en mí...- pidió el muchacho.

Severus le miró. Lentamente, se quitó el giratiempo del cuello y se lo puso a Harry, que ya no jugaba con la espuma. El chico aprovechó este acercamiento para abrazar fuertemente a Severus, mientras las burbujas de la bañera les ponían cada milímetro de piel sobre aviso.

Un segundo después, apareció en la habitación, completamente desnudo y mojado, otro Harry Potter...

con un giratiempo en la mano.

...oooOOOooo...

Ya habían pasado seis días del tratamiento de Remus, con resultados excelentes. La previsión de la doctora Oldoil resultó exacta: cada vez, el lobo en que se convertía Remus tenía unas características más humanas.

El chico pelirrojo y el elegante rubio subian las escaleras hacia el acolchado y protegido piso superior. Remus tenía cara de aburrimiento.

-No te preocupes, te quedan ya muy pocas sesiones- le animó Ron-. Además, cuando hayas terminado este tratamiento, tendrás un gran placer añadido al de no tener que ser un lobo nunca más.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cual será?- preguntó Remus, juguetón.

-Redecorar esta planta, por supuesto- contestó Ron con seriedad.

Remus sonrió para sus adentros. Ron se había pasado la semana hojeando las revistas de interiorismo, descubriendo ese apasionante mundo, y estaba cada vez menos decidido a ser auror cuando terminara la escuela...

Llevaron a cabo el ritual ya conocido. Ron se puso el cinturón, aunque cada vez le hacía menos falta, y Remus se desnudó para tomarse la poción. Al cabo de un rato, se transformó...

Pero aquello no era un lobo. Es decir, estaba mucho más cerca del hombre que del lobo. Ron le miró a los ojos, y por primera vez creyó reconocer la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Remus?- preguntó, con cautela.

El animal emitió un tierno gruñido y asintió con la cabeza.

Ron acercó una mano lentamente, y la posó sobre su ya escaso pelaje. Sólo lo conservaba allí donde un humano peludo lo tiene, pero en vez de ser gruesas y ásperas cerdas se trataba de un vello dorado y suave. Sus músculos eran alargados, y su cabeza, con las orejas en punta y los colmillos largos, era casi la de Remus.

El lobo-humano posó con delicadeza su zarpa-mano en el hombro de Ron, acariciándolo delicadamente, en lo que era toda una invitación a la zoofilia.

...oooOOOooo...

Severus se quedó un poco sorprendido: había dos chicos iguales en la habitación, pero Harry no había utilizado el giratiempo aún... entonces comprendió. El segundo Harry había venido desde un futuro cercano, utilizando el giratiempo, con algún motivo.

-Severus, este es mi regalo para felicitarte por tu decisión... bueno, _nuestro_ regalo.

El segundo Harry entró en la bañera, con una mirada golosa al cuerpo de Severus, y los dos chicos iguales empezaron a atacar sin piedad a su ex profesor. Uno de ellos se sumergió bajo el agua.

-He pensado que gracias al giratempo, que usaré dentro de un rato, podría desdoblarme... para darte el doble de placer...

Pero Severus no oía. Tenía una boca lamiendo su oreja y otra besándole los muslos bajo el agua, una mano acariciándole la espalda, otra la cintura, una más hundiéndose bajo su espalda, y una última agarrándole fuertemente la pierna... por no hablar de todas las demás superficies de contacto. Acababan de empezar a jugar y ya estaba al borde de la tormenta eléctrica.

Era un sufrimiento intolerable... exquisito... Severus se desintegraba como una perla en ácido... veinte dedos de buscador rozaban, presionaban, masajeaban o acariciaban veinte puntos estratégicos de su vulnerable piel, al mismo tiempo que millones de burbujas estallaban al contacto con ella. Esas manos... imposibles de controlar... y esas lenguas, más húmedas que el agua...

Sentía que se le iba a fundir el cerebro. No podía evitar que los gemidos se escaparan de su boca: es más, parecía que los dos competitivos Gryffindor que le acosaban estaban haciendo una especie de competición por ver cual de los dos conseguía más gemidos de Severus. Su pobre miembro, ya doloroso, del que nadie se ocupaba, acusaba el impacto de cada burbuja como si fuera una granada de mano.

Entonces los dos Harrys se miraron, con total complicidad, y decidieron que ya era hora de empezar con la acción. Cogieron aire exactamente al mismo tiempo, como si fueran la misma persona, y bucearon hasta encontrar un tesoro en las profundidades, que besaron cada uno por un lado. Sus lenguas competían y se entremezclaban, presionando y modelando bajo el agua la carne expectante de Severus, haciéndole temblar de anticipación. De nuevo, cuatro manos se desplegaron por todo su cuerpo, como arañas húmedas, decididas a buscar los huecos más sensibles de su piel. Y las burbujas...

Al cabo de un largo rato, los dos Harrys salieron del agua, buscando el aire. Severus no podía creer sus ojos: dos espléndidos chicos, de idéntica mirada verde cielo (sí, el cielo era verde para Severus en ese momento), con el cabello insinuantemente empapado, y goteando perlas de espuma, competían por darle placer.

Cada uno se colocó a un lado de Severus. Con un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado, empezaron a lamerle en cuello, uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha, mientras que, bajo el agua, sus manos rozaban y sobrevolaban la zona urgente del mago de ojos negros. Esos contactos leves e imprecisos le estaban excitando más que nada, pero en ese momento, excitarse más aún podría sobrecargarle hasta el infinito; ya llevaba un rato necesitando una presión un poco más intensa y duradera... Severus Snape nunca antes había suplicado en ese tono:

-Por favor...

Como si se tratara de una orden, dos dedos de dos manos diferentes se introdujeron dentro de Severus bajo el agua, moviéndose en direcciones opuestas. El golpe de placer fue tan intenso que se le nublaron los ojos: al mismo tiempo, las dos bocas volvieron a encontrarse bajo el agua, y a ocuparse del centro de Severus, esta vez con más intensidad, con más prisa... La cabeza de Severus daba vueltas... no se puede disfrutar tanto sin sentir vértigo... el final era inminente... un segundo más, sólo un segundo más...

Pero, de repente, Severus sintió cómo le aferraban cuatro fuertes brazos, y le giraban dentro del agua. Sin siquiera tener tiempo de pensarlo, se encontró empalado entre dos Harrys, uno que le llenaba y otro que le ceñía. La plenitud. Los tres se oyeron gemir simplemente por encontrarse en esa postura, inmóviles, y la saborearon hasta que no fue posible soportar más la ausencia de movimiento: fue Severus quien perdió el control y empezó a marcar el ritmo, fogosamente, entre miles de burbujas, hasta provocar un estallido inevitable y triple.

No hacía falta hablar. Llevaban un rato descansando, ya fuera del agua, cuando uno de los Harrys, con un guiño de ojos, le dio una vuelta a su giratiempo y desapareció. El otro se acercó a Severus, le devolvió su colgante, y se frotó amorosamente contra él.

-Harry, muchísimas gracias... ha sido una de las experiencias más intensas de mi vida...- dijo un Severus aún con la mirada borrosa de quien ha visto el placer abierto en canal.

Harry, más feliz que en su vida por haber conseguido hacer disfrutara así a su amante, no hizo otra cosa que apelotonarse aún más contra él.

...oooOOOooo...

Ron Weasley yacía junto al cuerpo desnudo de Remus Lupin. Los dos se habían dejado caer al suelo, agotados tras la relación sexual más intensa de sus vidas. Ron tenía el cuerpo lleno de rasguños, pero le daba completamente igual, porque su cabeza estaba igualmente llena de serotoninas liberadas, que le embalsamaban de felicidad.

-Remus...

-¿Ron?

-Ya sé que te va a sonar precipitado, pero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

...oooOOOooo...

Dos días después, los tres amigos de Gryffindor volvieron a encontrarse en Hogwarts. Hermione preguntó a sus amigos qué tal les había ido.

-Bueno... no muy mal- dijo Ron, poniéndose colorado. Les contó el tratamiento al que se había sometido Remus, pero no al que se había sometido él...

Luego fue el turno de Harry. Este, al contrario que Ron, se decidió a confesar a sus amigos su felicidad y su amor por Snape. Extrañamente, Ron no hizo ningún comentario...

Entonces Hermione les explicó que iba a ser la próxima profesora de pociones, y no sólo eso...

-Además, creo que estoy embarazada.

Los dos chicos la abrazaron impetuosamente y se pusieron a dar gritos de alegría.

-¿Y quién es el padre?- preguntó Ron.

-Pues... la verdad es que es Minerva- declaró sencillamente Hermione.

Ron palideció.

-¿cómo?

-Pues eso. Llevamos cierto tiempo juntas, y nuestro amor se ha convertido en un futuro bebé.

Ron tragó saliva. Tardó un buen rato en asimilar la noticia, intentando dominar las imágenes que llenaban su cabeza.

-No me digas que entre magas es posible...

-¡Y entre magos también! ¿Es que no estudias nunca?- rió Harry.

Ron Weasley se desmayó. Venía de una familia demasiado conservadora.

...oooOOOooo...

Aquella misma noche, en el dormitorio de Snape, Harry le contaba las noticias de Hermione y Mac Gonagall.

-Por la Dama del Lago, van a llenar el colegio de gatitas sabihondas... me escapo en el momento justo- dijo Snape. Pero Harry adivinó un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Llamaron a la puerta, con el soniquete del final de "Hey Jude". No podía ser otro que...

-¡Dumbledore! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- le recibió Severus.

-Hola Severus, hola Harry... cómo me alegro de que ya no seáis profesor y alumno, porque en ese caso os tendría que haber construido un pasadizo secreto. Pero así, Harry puede venir cuando quiera.

Harry enrojeció. La sola idea de que su vida privada fuera tan familiar para Dumbledore le hacía sentirse tímido.

-Bueno, Sevrus, he venido para hacerte una proposición... pero no te preocupes, Harry, no es nada indecente...

Hasta las orejas se ruborizó el chico. Pero Severus permanecía imperturbable, con una vaga mueca de fastidio.

-No me hagáis caso, por favor... qué tonto soy. Bueno, Severus, sin más rodeos: ¿Te gustaría ocupar la cátedra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras'

-Lo pensaré, Albus, muchas gracias... ¿Algo más?- respondió Severus.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí... qué bien que estés aquí, Harry. La otra cosa es que me gustaría contar contigo como profesor de vuelo, a media jornada, mientras completas tus estudios. ¿Qué te parece?

-Vaya... muchísimas gracias, profesor Dumbledore. Pero creo que yo también necesito... pensarlo.

-Bien, bien... me parece bien. Bueno, muchachos, ya me marcho. Buenas noches...

Y se fue.

-Me ha llamado muchacho- gruó Snape-... Claro, que para él lo soy. ¿Sabes que en realidad tiene 370 años?

-Qué coqueto... quitándose años- dijo Harry, muy serio.

Snape estalló en una carcajada.

-Eres terrible, ¿sabes?

-Síiiii....- susurró Harry, agazapándose bajo él-. Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la oferta de Dumbledore?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- respondió Snape.

-Para saber qué hacer yo- dijo llanamente el chico de ojos verdes.

Severus le miró un segundo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿No te das cuenta de que voy muy en serio contigo?- dijo mimosamente el chico.

Todo el cuerpo de Snape fue sacudido por una especie de descarga eléctrica, como si hasta ese momento en concreto no se hubiera querido creer el amor de Harry, y pensara que se trataba de un error, de algo que no debería estar pasando... Y de repente se dio cuenta de que era así.

-Harry, tengo que confesarte una cosa- le dijo cabizbajo.

El chico se dio cuenta de que su tono era serio, y dejó de retozar. Se sentó a su lado para escucharle.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuándo empezaste a sentirte atraído por mí?

-Pues... a mediados de tercero, ¿por qué?

Snape dio un brinco en su asiento.

-¿De verdad? Harry, piénsalo bien, es muy importante...

-Lo tengo muy claro, Severus. Han sido muchos años de pasarme tus clases mirándote las manos, la boca, las cejas, el perfil...- Harry iba recorriendo con sus dedos esas zonas mientras hablaba-. Mucho tiempo sin ser capaz de escuchar en pociones, con la cabeza en las nubes. Por eso era tan malo, no te creas que soy tan tonto. Pero reconozco que me costó un poco reconocerlo, aceptarlo. Me daba mucha rabia que me atrajeras de semejante manera... necesité un pequeño empujón.

-...pues ese empujón te lo di yo... o mejor dicho, yo y Dumbledore. Un día le confesé lo que sentía por ti, supongo que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y ya sabes que él siempre consigue que se lo diga todo. Me insinuó que él se encargaría. Así que me temo- la voz de Severus tembló, con miedo de la posible reacción de Harry-...me temo que es posible que te diera un filtro amoroso. Me mandó prepararlo, y yo lo hice. Supongo que te lo dio.

Harry pareció pensar un momento.

-Pues no veo nada de malo en eso... yo ya estaba loco por ti, y gracias a ese "empujón", palabra que por cierto me gusta mucho y me está dando ideas, ahora estamos juntos... y eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Severus se sintió profundamente aliviado. Le estaba empezando a pesar bastante la culpa. Atrajo a Harry hacia su cuerpo y le abrazó fuertemente.

Harry sonrió, malévolo. Si su amado ex profesor supiera que ERA EL quien le había hecho tomar cierta poción, hacía unos meses, con la ayuda de Dumbledore... "Pero bien está lo que bien acaba, por tanto, lo que acaba muy bien..."

...oooOOOooo...

Dumbledore destripaba caramelos mientras miraba en su pantalla privada de televisión imágenes de todas las habitaciones del castillo...bueno, al menos de aquellas en las que estaba sucediendo algo interesante. Se reía por lo bajo.

"Si ellos supieran que no existió ninguna poción en absoluto, que no hizo falta... jijijij... hay que ver lo complicado que es a veces emparejar a la gente..."

Levantó un caramelo hacia el retrato del abuelo de Severus, "A tu salud...", y este le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo.

...oooOOOooo...

-Por cierto... casi me haces olvidarlo... estoy tan bien enroscado a tu lado...- dijo Severus, deshaciendo su nudo con Harry-. Pero tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer.

Severus se levantó de la cama, majestuosamente. Harry gruñó, sin ninguna gana de separarse del cuerpo de su amado... pero este sonreía como ocultando información.

Al instante siguiente, había dos Severus, idénticos en todo.... Ambos miraban a Harry con una intensidad previa al deseo, pero también más fuerte que éste.

Uno de ellos, con su voz profunda y armoniosa, susurró sólo dos palabras muy cortas.

Harry, emocionado, supo que era la primera vez que Severus las pronunciaba en su vida.

.......oooOOOooo.........

Saludos gigantes a Nevi, Anna Potter, Ni€a, Lilith, Diana-Lily Potter, Olga x TomFelton, Dany Black, Amazona verde, Anita Puelma, Ana Rickman, Kanoe Middlenight, niña y nunu ... tienen bastante parte de culpa de este fic.

Espero de verdad que se lo pasen ustedes la mitad de bien leyéndolos que yo al escribirlos...

...pero me doy cuenta de que cuando las historias están completas y llevan un tiempo colgadas, nadie deja ya reviews, quizá porque piensen que el autor no los lee, no sé... esto me pone un poco triste, es como si la historia ya no tuviera vida. Agradecería mucho que todos a quienes les haya gustado esta, sea cuando sea, me dejen un mensajito... (un beso para Peggy Cannon, no me sonrojaba tanto desde que Poppy alabó mis calcetines, como diría Albusito...)

Mil graciaSalamander.


End file.
